Don't be lonely I'm here
by kenji1104
Summary: Aki tries to confront Yusei about what happened during the Celebration and finally gains confidence to tell him how she feels. Yusei is also in a problem, he finally realizes he loves Aki! Faithshipping and BlackDust. Now Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Don't be lonely, I'm here.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5d's.

**Aki's POV**

It has been 2 years that I've meet him, the man who changed my entire life, the man who is a Signer, the man with his magical power of changing people's lives with his love, the man who is known as Fudo Yusei. The man I am secretly in love with.

It's been two years after all our adventures as Signers and friends together. The Dark Signers and the incident that occurred at the WRGP.

Wait a minute… I shouldn't be daydreaming today! I'm having my test today!.

"Awww man! I hate it when it comes to written exams! It's so boring!" Rua complained, him and his twin sister both coming out of from the classroom.

"You shouldn't be saying that Rua! We're here to learn not relaxing every time you want it!" Ruka scolded her brother, Rua 'hmph'ed.

"By the way, have you seen Aki-neechan?" Rua said.

"Well, she told me she wants to visit Yusei and the others after she comes home."

"Really? I was planning to go to Yusei's too but I think their busy… As always…" Rua said.

Ruka nodded in agreement, Almost all of them are busy, Aki in school, Crow in his delivery services , Yusei as a mechanic and Jack…. well… doing things he does best. Nothing.

"I'm hooomeee guys!" Crow announced happily, bursting open the door.

He was met with silence.

"Where the heck are they?" Crow removed his helmet and scratched his head.

Suddenly, he noticed a note written at the whiteboard.

' _To Crow, Aki, and the twins,_

_I'll be going to the city to relax for awhile, I'll be going home maybe at 7. If it's an emergency, call me.'_

"Oh great…" Crow grumbled, throwing himself at the couch and unknown to him, he dozed off to sleep.

Aki stopped infront of the door to Yusei's garage.

"Okay… got to relax Aki, just ask him to go with you and tell him what you feel, don't be nervous! You've been waiting far enough!" Aki mumbled, gathering her courage and opened the door.

"Yusei!" Aki said.

She looked around. It was dark and she could hear someone snoring.

She looked for the lights switch and turned it on to see Crow sleeping at the couch.

Crow woke up because of the lights.

"Who… Aki? What are you doing here?" Crow asked, slightly irritated because his nap was disturbed.

Crow wipe his eyes and yawned.

"Where is Yusei?" Aki asked, upset that Yusei wasn't here as planned.

"Take a wild guess." Crow pointed at the note.

Aki read at the note and her face darkened.

Is fate messing with her? Why did all of this have to happen when she gathered enough courage?

"I have to go now. Thanks Crow." Aki said plainly, turning around and walked to the stairs and exited the room.

Crow turned off the lights and was trying to find his way back to la-la-la land again. Hopefully no one will try to disturb his—

"YUSEI!" Rua and Ruka said loudly in unison, bursting open the door.

"DYAAA!" Crow fell from the couch, taken by surprise.

Sleep….

* * *

Aki stopped her D-wheel inside the lakeside park, the moon was up and shining.

The claw Signer looked at the water… It was beautiful… the moon and the stars reflects at the surface of the water. It was dazzling and of course beautiful.

"AKI!"

"Yusei?" Aki turned around, looking at every direction.

There was no one around, she sighed.

'I must be thinking of him so much…. I can hear voices in my head.'

She looked at the water again…

* * *

**Flashback**

"Cheers!" the members of Team 5d's and their relatives shouted in unison.

Lifting their glasses up in the air and confetti rained at the garage, Food were set on the table, given by Yeager and by friends and family.

At the middle of the table was the WRGP Golden Trophy. Team 5d's being the first to win this extravagant event.

And it wasn't just winning the WRGP, they just saved the world from Yliaster with the help of the Crimson Dragon once more.

Crow readied himself, with a glass raised at the sky he began speaking…

"We have made history today; Team 5d's made history today, as part of the team. I would like to thank each and everyone of you for your support. Without the support you have given, we wouldn't be inspired to win and in turn of course, save the world." Crow finished with a goofy grin.

Everyone clapped their hands and hoots came from Rua's loud mouth and the orphans (The kids adopted by Martha)

"Way to go Crow!" Rua hooted once more.

"Crow-niichan! You're the best!" The orphans said, raising the banner they made specifically for Crow(I might say the poorly drawn one.)

Aki looked around, trying to find Yusei but he wasn't inside the room.

She bit her lip. 'He's doing the loner thing again.'

Aki hated it when Yusei goes out alone, he always thinks deeply and when he isn't thinking he always does his job as a For-hire-mechanic and without any calls for hiring, experimenting D-Wheels. Much to he's friends' disappointment.

Aki went outside via the garage door without anyone noticing. She saw Yusei standing near the fountain infront of Zora's house. Looking up at the sky with Sherry.

Aki hid behind a wall, spying on the two while Yusei and Sherry share a conversation with each other.

"Thank you Yusei." Was all Aki could hear.

"You don't need to thank me Sherry." Yusei said, not looking at the blonde woman.

"No Yusei because of you… I…" Sherry placed a hand at Yusei's right shoulder.

For the first time, Aki felt her face flushed in anger. She rarely feels jealous over Yusei like what happened when Yusei ignored her not just her but also Jack, Crow, Rua and Ruka because he was so preoccupied with Bruno in researching the Engine Program. But now, she always thought that Sherry has a thing for Yusei during the time they met, Riding Duels… Yes, the only reason she participated to such sport is to understand Yusei better but she still can't fully understand Yusei.

But there also some instance that Yusei shows some signs of jealousy. Like when Crow jokingly hits on Aki, she would notice Yusei frown. Also there are boys who also hits on her, like whistling to her when she passed by along with Yusei and their friends, she could she him giving them a glare.

Now, Sherry. Carly once interviewed Crow (For all of the people to ask, why Crow?) Whose more prettier. Sherry or Aki.

Crow replied "Well, both of them are hot looking girls but you wanna know who's better between the two? Check their brea—"

And before Crow could finish, Aki threw Rua's Duel Board to which the latter had just got it fixed from Yusei. Crow, since that day, never mentioned the word 'breasts' right infront of Aki (must have scared him).

Sherry was both beautiful and a strong duelist, she was admired by many because of her beauty and way of dueling yet there is a small hole inside her heart. Revenge, her sworn vendetta against Yliaster was the reason she wanted Yusei to be with her so that they could end the vile schemes of the organization. But now, it was all over. Yliaster has been defeated but what is she doing with Yusei right now?

"I want to tell you how grateful I am. My parents' deaths have been avenged. Thanks to you. " And in cue, she lightly hugged Yusei. Yusei was taken by surprised but knowing this wasn't really an intimate act but an act of gratitude.

Aki's eyes began to water; she just couldn't bear to look at them like that. She covered her mouth and to prevent her sobs. She swiftly left the scene which she understood.

Aki went to her D-wheel and started it, Ruka noticed Aki wasn't inside and went out to look for her but much to her confusion, she saw the woman about to leave. Ruka could notice Aki's eyes watering.

"Aki-san! Where are you going?" The green-haired Signer called out, running towards the psychic Signer.

"Home." Aki darkly replied, accelerating her D-Wheel leaving the green-haired Signer in confusion.

**End of Flashback.**

**

* * *

**

Yusei was driving around the city, finding a place where there are only few people.

Yusei has a reason why he left to 'relax', truth to be told, he lied. It's been 2 weeks that Aki didn't visit. Normally, she hangs out with them after school but ever since the victory celebration, she doesn't go to their house to chat, practice and sometimes play video games with the 2 months old gaming console Jack bought.

Something was missing inside Yusei that he can't just put his finger on.

The feeling of missing something started during…

* * *

**Flashback**

"Hideo-san? Setsuko-san? Why are you two leaving?" Yusei asked politely, he recently came inside to join in the celebration but saw Hideo and Setsuko who were about to leave.

"Aki came home without telling us." Setsuko said.

"I saw her." Ruka said, everyone looked at her.

"What?" Yusei asked.

"Aki-san left but what really is confusing is that she was crying. There were traces of tears before she sped up her D-wheel." Ruka replied.

"Well." Hideo cleared his throat. "Were leaving, thank you for inviting us Yusei and congratulation"

Yusei bowed in respect "Your welcome."

After Hideo and Setsuko left…

"Care to explain Yusei?" Ruka questioned, giving Yusei a slight glare.

"What do you mean?" Yusei asked, everyone look at Yusei.

"Aki-san was happy before she left. I saw her went outside, looking for you but after a few minutes, she was crying and then she left. What happened Yusei? Did you do anything to her?"

"I don't even know what you're talking about Ruka!" Yusei explained, denying that he did anything to hurt the psychic Signer.

"Yusei. Ruka said she was looking for you! Maybe you mentioned something or…." Crow was interrupted by Jack.

"Or are you hiding something?" Jack interrupted.

"I swear guys, I didn't do anything! I was outside talking to Sherry. I didn't even saw her!" Yusei reasoned.

**Another flashback**

The other day, Yusei decided to visit Martha.

"OH Yusei! It's a miracle to come visit here!" Martha exclaimed, hugging the child she raised for many years.

Martha released him from the squeezing hug.

"What can I do for you?"

"Can we talk at the dining room?" Yusei suggested, Martha noticed his sad face and eventually nodded at the request. Martha led him to the dining room, where Yusei, ever the gentleman, helped Martha by pulling out the chair for her and letting her sit until he slid it forward for Martha to put her hands on the table. Yusei pulled out a chair near Martha and sat on it.

"So, what can I do for you?" Martha asked once again, Yusei drummed his nails at the table.

"Yusei? You're spacing out." Martha scolded the raven haired Signer, Yusei looked at her.

"I'm not feeling well lately Martha…"

"Why? Do you have a cold or something?" Martha's eyes softened a bit, her concern for the man was motherly. Besides, Martha WAS the one who took care of Yusei, Jack and Crow when they were young.

"No Martha… I'm not sick." Yusei replied, stopping his fingers and put his hands together.

"Then how are you not feeling well?"

"It's just… Martha. Everyday, I think I'm missing something in my life. I hate it." Yusei paused to look at Martha.

Martha nodded and allowed Yusei to continue.

"I hate this feeling Martha. This emptiness. I can hardly sleep or think because of it. Martha, do you have any idea?" Yusei asked, clenching his fist.

"I won't have an idea until you tell me when did you felt this?" Martha replied sternly.

Yusei felt uneasy, this was the part he was so nervous about. Jack and Crow knew, heck both of them even know something Yusei doesn't.

"It's when… Aki…" Yusei hesitated to say Aki's name, removing eye contact from Martha.

"So it's Aki-chan?" Martha smiled (The same way she smiled at Aki when she first met here)

"N-not really i-it..." Yusei stuttered, his eyes widening.

"Yusei, don't lie to me. Aki-chan is the reason why you're feeling this emptiness?"

"M-maybe…" Yusei could feel himself blushed. Yusei opened his mouth to speak.

"Martha it's just, I always feel good when I see her happy, the way she smiles, her acts and whenever she talks to me. It feels good to see—"

"You're in love Yusei. It's already obvious in the way you look at her." Martha interrupted, her smile widening.

Yusei remained silent, his blush became redder.

"Yusei… You told me yourself that you saved her on numerous occasions. Her parents are very thankful to you when you guided her to the right path. I think she sees you as her savior."

"But what if she rejects my feelings? And to add things up, I haven't seen her in two weeks! How can I talk to her?"

"Foolish boy, you should know how to accept rejection, if she doesn't feel the same way to you then that's life but I suggest you not to give up." Martha said, hiding something about Aki's view towards Yusei.

**End of Flashback.**

**

* * *

**

Yusei sighed, how could I confront her? Then Yusei's eyes widened as he saw the all-so-familiar D-Wheel parked near the lakeside park.

"Aki's here?" Yusei said to himself, applying the brakes on his D-wheel and parked it near the Bloody Kiss.

"It's no mistaking it. It is the Bloody Kiss." Yusei looked at the D-wheel he made just for Aki.

Yusei walked around the park, looking everywhere until he came upon the lake area.

There he saw her. Aki. Who was sadly looking down the glittering lake. Yusei must admit, she looks very beautiful even if she's so sad.

Yusei agreed to approach her quietly.

"Yusei…" She whispered, at first she saw Yusei's image at the lake's surface then she snapped back at reality when she saw Yusei behind her with sad eyes.

"Aki…" Yusei said, Aki turned around and was met by Yusei's understanding cobalt eyes. Cobalt eyes met her beautiful brown eyes.

"W-what are you doing here?" Aki looked away, suddenly remembering what happened two weeks ago.

"I was…" Yusei stopped and also remembered what happened two weeks ago.

"Aki, tell me. Why did you leave without saying anything last two weeks? And why aren't you—"

"You don't understand!" Aki snapped, tears falling down from her eyes.

"W-what do you mean?" Yusei said, taken aback by Aki's sudden response.

"Don't toy with me Yusei! I saw what you and Sherry did during the celebration! I saw her hugging you!" Aki said loudly, covering her eyes to prevent the tears.

'_So she saw it? But…..' _Yusei thought.

"Aki you misunderstood what happened! Sherry was thanking me!" Yusei said, raising his tone but still maintaining it.

"Yusei please! Don't lie to me! I saw it all! I was trying t-to invite you in to join u-us! Then I saw it all!" Aki said, she was now sobbing.

"Aki, listen to me! You misunderstood! There isn't anything happening between me and Sherry!" Yusei held her wrist, trying to pull her closer.

Aki resisted, swaying away her hands. Yusei tightened his grip and accidentally pulled her to his chest. Aki started pounding her fists at Yusei's chest repeatedly.

"LET ME GO! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" Aki cried louder as she stopped the beating, burying her face on Yusei's chest.

"Aki what made you think that—" Aki pulled out, her eyes puffy with tears. She looked up at him.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU YUSEI!" Aki yelled, Yusei's eyes widened in pure shock.

She also felt the same way as he did? Yusei stared at her in shock. He softened his grip at Aki's wrists.

Aki tried to leave but Yusei just wouldn't let her go.

"Aki… Listen to me please. I wanted to say this to you for a long time." Yusei paused. Damnit…

Aki's eye began to water up again.

"I….I…. You see… From the time… I-I've. From our efforts to save this city… I-I felt this… But I just couldn't confront it because of what were happening for the past years… Aki… I fell for you by the very first time I saw you… I just couldn't say it to you. I just couldn't say I…"

"Y-Yusei…" Aki covered her mouth in shock.

"I love you Izayoi Aki…" Yusei finally said, his cheeks turning dark red from what he just said.

"So please… Stop crying…" Yusei pleaded out of concern, letting go of Aki's wrist and removed his right glove to wipe away the tears from the psychic Signer's eyes.

"Oh Yusei…. I love you!" Aki threw herself at Yusei, embracing him. Her dream finally came true. To Yusei to reciprocate her feelings.

Yusei flinched from the contact and soon hugged her back when they pulled away, both of them smiled at each other. Yusei moved his hands up to cupped Aki's face, rubbing her cheeks gently. Yusei leaned in closer, slowly closing his eyes. Aki gasped but soon leaned and closed her eyes.

Their lips pressed against each other. Their love overflowing from the contact, Aki moaned at the kiss. They broke free to gain air and kissed again more passionately, both of them broke the contact again. Aki rested her head on Yusei's chest while Yusei hugged her deeply. Then both looked at each other and laughed.

* * *

Back the Yusei, Jack and Crow's garage…

"Yusei's taking too damn long!" Jack shouted, slamming his fist at the coffee table.

Bruno remained calm while Crow argued with Jack. The twins sighed at the two. They never change…

Just as when Jack and Crow will be at each other's throats. They heard Two D-wheels pull up outside.

Yusei and Aki came in together.

"What's taking you lo—"Jack said angrily then his eyes widened, all of their eyes widened.

Yusei and Aki's hands were holding each other firmly, Aki rested her head at Yusei's left shoulder.

"Don't tell me…" Crow said, his mouth wide open.

"You two are…" Ruka pointed at the two.

"OFFICIAL?" Bruno and Rua ended.

Yusei and Aki smiled at them.

"Yes…."

Aki kissed Yusei's cheek while Yusei kissed her forehead.

* * *

Well that was long! I finally done it! Please comment and rate! It took me a week to think of the plot! Don't worry! It won't end in this part!

Tell me if I did the confession part right! I happily accept helpful criticisms!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Date**

**Here's the 2nd chap!**

**Disclaimer: Yugioh 5d's doesn't belong to me.**

**Note: Have you guys seen the new ending of 5d's! It's SO FREAKIN' AWESOME! YUSEI AND AKI ALONG THE WAY! They looked good together at the end!  
**

**

* * *

**

It has been 2 days ever since their love confession. It was Saturday and Yusei decided to visit The Izayoi mansion.

Waiting at the living room, Yusei looked around the room. It was magnificent; the red walls were richly decorated with painting. There also indoor plants, mostly roses. Yusei knows Aki was the one who takes care of them, it was obvious. The sofa he was seating on was comfortably soft and was red in color. The curtains were made from silk and the table infront of him has an expensive-looking rug under it.

After a few minutes, Hideo Izayoi came down with Setsuko and Aki.

Yusei stood up and bowed in respect at his lover's parents.

Hideo and Setsuko smiled upon the sight of the very man who saved Aki from the darkness and the primary contributor in bringing Aki back to what she is now.

"Yusei, it has been some time. How are you?" Hideo greeted, putting his right hand forward for Yusei to shake hands with.

Yusei smiled and shook hands with Hideo.

"I'm fine sir."

"Come Yusei. Seat." Setsuko kindly gestured Yusei to seat the sofa opposing Hideo across the coffee table.

Yusei obeyed and sat at the sofa, Aki sat beside him, placing her hand on top of Yusei's hand which was on top of his knees. Yusei glanced at her and she smiled sweetly at him. Yusei smiled back.

Setsuko felt that this discussion is going to be interesting.

"Why did you decide to talk to me Yusei? Is there something you want?" Hideo asked, putting his hands together and placed them on his lap.

"W-well… y-you s-see…" Yusei stuttered, it wasn't supposed to be like this! Yusei thought.

Aki sensed his nervousness and gently rubbed his hand. Setsuko and Hideo cocked their eyebrow up.

"Hideo-san… Setsuko-san… May I have your permission to…"

"Permission?" Hideo asked once again, Setsuko knows where this was going and smiled but Hideo remained unsure.

"May I have the permission to court Aki?" Yusei finally said it, sweat dropping down his head.

Silence fell….

"I see…" Hideo said, standing up from his seat.

Aki looked at her father worriedly; she was worried that her father might reject Yusei. Yusei having a criminal mark but she knew that her father knew that Yusei is a very good person inside.

"Yusei. Promise me this." Hideo said, looking intensely at Yusei.

Yusei looked up to stare at Hideo eye to eye.

"Promise that you'll never hurt her, protect her from harm. I give you the permission to date Aki." Hideo soon smiled, Yusei's eyes widened.

Aki led out a shriek of delight and hugged Yusei deeply.

Setsuko smiled and whispered at Hideo.

"Don't you think we should arrange a…"

"No, not yet dear. We should see how strong their relationship is. Then we'll talk to Yusei about **it**." Hideo answered.

* * *

After going back to Yusei, Jack and Crow's place…

"Where have you been?" Jack asked, sitting at the sofa comfortly .

"Aki's…" Yusei replied, going upstairs to his room to get his wallet.

"And where do you think you're going?" Jack asked again.

"Date." Yusei replied plainly, going out from the house. Jack could have sworn he heard Aki's giggle from outside.

"Where do you want me to take you?" Yusei asked, holding Aki's hands.

"Any where you want Yusei…" Aki blushed, it was their first time holding hands with Yusei in the public and their on the downtown area of Neo Domino City.

The two walked through an overpass and stopped at the middle.

"What are we doing here?" Aki asked, Yusei didn't answer.

Yusei put his right hand up, his left hand supporting his right shoulder as he pondered on what to do.

"Honestly, Aki, I never dated someone. I don't know where to take you." Yusei said, looking down in shame.

"Yusei, there's no need to get sad. I understand how you feel." Aki said in a reassuring smile.

Yusei led out a small smile.

"I have an idea." Yusei said, taking Aki's hand.

Both of them walked on further to go to the very park they confessed their love with.

"Here?" Aki asked, blushing deeply when she remembered that time. Yusei chuckled at her reddened face. He also noticed Aki biting her lip. He must admit, she looked cute.

"I know you want something. Come on don't be shy." Yusei said.

"W-well… I-it's just…"

"Just what?"

"It feels really awkward…" Aki didn't continue as she felt Yusei kissing her.

"Is that awkward?" Yusei asked after pulling away.

"I… Yusei?"

Yusei looked at her with one of his smiles.

"Could we go to the skating rink?" Aki said, Yusei thought for awhile. Then it clicked into his mind. She wants to go to the skating rink where they had their very first date, well it wasn't a date, Rua just teased them that it was a date to which Yusei denied with a blush across his face.

"Of course, if it is what you want."

Aki smiled and pulled Yusei near her and led him to the mall.

* * *

After 3 hours of having fun together, eating, watching a movie and skating they decided to call it a day.

Yusei walked with Aki towards the Aki's house, they both stopped when they were infront of the house.

Aki looked down, sadness in her eyes.

"Hey… What's wrong?" Yusei asked, concerned at his lover.

"I… I don't want to leave you." Aki said, Yusei pulled her into a hug.

"Hey it's okay. Don't worry, you should be happy instead." Yusei said, comforting her as he caressed her hair.

"Your right Yusei…" Aki said, breaking away "Can we see each other tomorrow?"

"Why not? It'll be good to spend more time with you." Yusei said "I guess this is goodbye?"

"I fear it is." Aki said with a sad face. "Uhhm… Goodbye kiss?" she asked bashfully.

Yusei smiled and kissed Aki at the forehead, Aki kissed Yusei's cheek right on the marker.

They looked at each other deeply with their eyes. Then they kissed passionately at the lips. Not wanting to let go, they wanted more of this feeling. It was great, almost as if they were in heaven already. They broke away and kissed again, Yusei cupping her face and gently rubbed her face as Aki grasped firmly at the Head Signer's blue jacket.

"Goodbye… I love you." Aki said with a blush on her cheeks.

"I love you too Aki. Tomorrow?" Yusei asked, his hands holding hers.

"Tomorrow." Aki nodded and they kissed one last time and parted ways.

"Goodbye." Yusei said, watching Aki walked towards the door. The Claw Signer turned around to look at him and waved.

Yusei waved back and watched as Aki entered the house, he sighed. Alone again… How he wished he confronted her with this feelings a year back. He didn't know she wanted him to be with her. He regretted being a coward.

With one final look at Aki who was looking at him through the window of her room, he left.

Aki threw herself at her bed and hugged her pillow.

"Yusei just took me on a date!" She squeaked in happiness, hugging the pillow more firmly.

"Oh Yusei…" Aki whispered, thinking of nothing but Yusei, unknown to her, she fell asleep, no worries, and no sadness anymore just Yusei loving her, she's happy.

* * *

Yusei's place…

"Well if it isn't it Mr. Lover boy?" Crow teased with a funny grin.

Yusei went down the stairs, not hearing what Crow said. He was so deep in thought about the female Signer.

"Oho! Looks like he had a good time!"Crow said, as he noticed Yusei was deep in thought.

Jack smirked while Bruno smiled. "How was it?" Bruno asked.

"It went well." Yusei replied, sitting down at the couch with Jack.

"So… Have you guys planned on doing it?" Crow teased, throwing his around the Head Signer's shoulder.

"W-what are you talking about?" Yusei blushed.

"Oh come on Yusei. All men have their own fantasies when it comes to their girl! So, have you thought of it?" Jack threw the magazine he was reading at Crow's face.

Crow recovered from the impact and rubbed his face.

"Hey what was that for?" Crow demanded furiously.

"That's for meddling with other people's affair." Jack replied, Crow twitched in anger and threw a small screw at Jack's head.

"That's it! YOU'RE DEAD!" Jack yelled in anger as both got into their senseless quarrels again.

Yusei didn't mind them, Bruno tried to stop the two but got involved when Jack punched him, it wasn't intentional, and Jack was aiming for Crow when Bruno join in to stop them.

'Fantasies?' Yusei repeated mentally, to be honest he never thought of it, one perverted thing crossed his mind. Yusei scratched his head, trying to forget it but damn Crow and his perverted mind, he couldn't stop thinking of how sexy Aki's body was. She looks so innocent… Pure… and most especially… **undefiled.**

"SHUT UP!" Yusei shouted, the three stopped their bickering and looked at the raven-haired duelist in confusion.

Yusei stood up and walked towards his room, repeating the words "Shut up." all over again.

"Nice job Crow." Jack said sarcastically.

* * *

**I hope you guys like it.**

**I'm sorry to some Crow fans that I made Crow a perv, it really suits him! Anyway, please review!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Feelings  
**

**I was really planning to take a break at the Faithshipping part and decided to write the BlackDust part of this fanfiction.**

**

* * *

**

**Duel Monsters World**

Overlooking the forest from the top of a mountain, Stardust Dragon moved his yellow eyes in different directions to spot a certain dragon.

"Rose…" he said, just then he felt a familiar presence behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Stardust asked, not looking at the red dragon behind him.

"I should be the one asking you there Dust lice." Red Demon's Dragon huffed, crossing his arms.

Stardust didn't mind the insult, Red was always like this, he called Black Feather a bird brain, Ancient Fairy a wimp and Black Rose an unstable psycho. Typical of him and his master, Jack Atlas or should he say Jack Asslas?

"Have you seen her the past days?" Stardust asked, standing up to face the red dragon.

"Who **her?**" Red asked, clearly he wasn't in the mood to answer questions.

"Rose." Stardust replied in a serious tone.

"Your soon-to-be-mate but unfortunately her-lover-is-to-cowardly-to-confront-her? No." Red said, throwing another insult to the white dragon.

"I see." Stardust looked down and stretched his wings, letting out his signature roar; he flew up in the sky. Red looked at him and then went on his way.

* * *

Flying up in the sky, he just couldn't let Black Rose Dragon get out of his mind, he chuckled.

"Master and her master had been together, I'm glad for my master." He thought, he wasn't looking for where he was playing and collided with another dragon.

The two fell but their strong wings helped them regain balance and landed softly at the ground.

"Oh come on Dusty! You should know where you're going!" A bird like dragon exclaimed.

"Sorry about that Feather." Stardust apologized, the two dragons stood up.

"Thinking of something?" Black Feather said, noticing Stardust looking down at the ground.

"Have you seen Rose?" Stardust asked, the question didn't surprised Black Feather, he along with Red and Ancient Fairy knows Stardust has some infatuation towards Rose.

"Saw her an hour ago." Black Feather replied, before sliding one of his wings to Stardust's shoulders.

"So… What are you planning if you saw her then?" Black Feather teased, Stardust rolled his eyes, his like his master too. Perverted…

"Talk to her." Stardust plainly replied.

"And after thaaatt **taaallkk?**" Black Feather pressured Stardust more.

"Only our lord(Crimson Dragon) knows what will she do next." Stardust replied, Black Feather removed his wings and frowned.

"You're no fun to talk with…" Black Feather said in disappointment "Anyway, have fun with the **talk** though I highly doubt it would just be a talk." With those words, Black Feather flew to the skies.

"It will be." Stardust replied, with a soft sigh he flew up in the skies.

* * *

"Rose…" Stardust thought of Black Rose again.

Ever since the Crimson Dragon sent them to guide the humans against the Earthbound Immortals, Stardust would always fight side by side with Black Rose; he wants her to be away from harm. And then when Ancient Fairy was captured by Uru, Stardust felt troubled, if that was Black Rose who was captured instead, his heart would break and fall to pieces. Yet, Black Rose somewhat resented him, she called Stardust a bootlicker of the Crimson Dragon for reasons he doesn't know and the she would always growl angrily at him when he approaches her but still, Stardust felt close to her.

Then when he was forced to confront Black Rose when their masters first met each other. It was painful for him to see her beg to stop the pain of her master. His master told her master to stop and to listen to herself.

"Stardust… Please… Help me…" Black Rose pleaded, Stardust gritted his teeth.

"I will find a way Rose… I promise."

After his master defeated her's, her master also beg to his master to help her.

"ROSE!" Stardust's spirit cried out for her.

* * *

After a couple of days, they confronted each other again.

It seems that the parents of Rose's begged his master to save Rose's master. His master finally agreed when he was teased by his caretaker ever since he was a child to which Stardust smirked at his master's face(The scene when Martha teased Yusei about liking Aki).

Then the pain in his heart would eventually return when he confronted Rose again. She started whipping him with her thorny vines, wounding Stardust with so many cuts that he could barely stand up.

But even with all those wounds, he didn't give up just for the sake of the dragon he cared for. He used the last of his strength to defeat her again and he and his master finally save her and her master.

They became close then, even their masters became close. Stardust and Rose would often find themselves spending more time together.

When alone, Stardust would always watch his master with Rose's master together. He would smile at the sight "Master is lucky…"

After a few months, he would eventually be played by Rose's master when his master gave Rose's master his card. For the first time, Rose was happy to see Stardust fighting alongside him again, then both were out on the field, instilling shock and fear among their enemies but they thought it was their victory but they were sorely mistaken. They were defeated, then as a last act of sacrifice, Rose's master eventually returned him to the field so that his master can use his aid.

Stardust and Red soon became more powerful, they can transform to a more powerful stage, his form being Shooting Star Dragon and Red's form becoming Scar-Red Nova Dragon. Rose looked at him with her rare smiles when he transformed. After fighting against Yliaster, Stardust along with his companions rested from such a tiring battle against the Machine Emperors, it was tiring but the results were good, his master and Rose's master eventually became closer than ever and eventually became lovers as they were today. He never saw his master happy together with Rose's master.

* * *

Stardust then felt thirsty and descended down towards the river, deciding to take a break on finding Rose for a moment, then he saw red petals at the ground, they were familiar. It was Rose's petals.

Following the trail, he found Rose, sitting beside the riverbed, looking down at her reflection at the water.

It felt like a déjà vu when his master founded Rose's master the very same way except of course, in the lakeside.

"Rose?" he called out gently.

Rose moved her head slowly to look at him.

"Hi Rose." Stardust greeted, Rose just stared at him before returning her gaze to the water.

"Stardust, what brings you here?" Rose asked plainly.

"You." Stardust replied, walking slowly towards the rose dragon.

He stood there beside her without saying a word.

"Stardust?" Rose called out, Stardust looked at her.

"Am I beautiful?" Rose asked, looking up to the taller dragon.

Stardust flinched, now this was completely unexpected.

"I look so hideous Stardust, I just look so—"

"Stop." Stardust interrupted.

Rose looked at the white dragon.

"You're not ugly Rose, you are the most beautiful creature I've ever met, I may sound stupid but you're the reason why I kept fighting and fighting with determination. I think of you, I gain strength."

Rose looked at him wide eyed.

"You are so beautiful that you light up—" Stardust wasn't finished when Rose hugged him with her wings.

SHE was hugging him. Stardust felt shocked at the sudden contact, he didn't move. What seemed like hours, Rose spoke up

"Stardust… Do you love me?" Rose asked softly, not looking at him.

Stardust lowered his head to nuzzle Rose's head.

"Yes Rose, I do love you…" Stardust answered, Rose pulled away and licked Stardust's mouth.

The dragons looked at each other, this felt awkwardly familiar, yes, Stardust remembered, this was how their masters confessed their love for each other except Rose wasn't crying, she was happy.

Stardust and Rose nuzzled their heads, Stardust stretched his arms to hug her.

They looked at each other again.

"How I wish we would just be humans…." Rose muttered.

"Why?" Stardust questioned.

"So that I can kiss your lips like how my master does to yours…" Rose smiled, licking Stardust's mouth again; Stardust then licked her tongue and then her face.

They did for a time, no worries, no pain, just them alone together, embracing each other with their love.

Tomorrow will be a different day… Stardust thought.

* * *

**OOOKAAAYYY, was this part any good or what? I felt dumb when I was writing it.**

**So please be kind and review! Your support encourages me more to write!**

**Faithshipping along the way!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- Accidents happen…**

**Okay, we got our BlackDust chapter now let's go back to everybody's favorite YGO pairing, Faithshipping!**

**To amk8930: Well I did mention that there would be a BlackDust involved, and sorry for the confusion about the master thing**

**

* * *

**

It's just 2 months away before their 1st anniversary as a couple but Yusei doesn't know what to do when that day comes. Sitting up from his bed, he looked at the woman sleeping beside him. Aki.

He smiled upon the sight of her sleeping soundly, she looks cute, he thought.

They were all alone at the shared house of Yusei, Jack and Crow.

Jack, Crow and Bruno left to visit Kiryu at Satisfaction town but not before charging him to guard the place, Yusei taking the chance, invited Aki over to stay.

Aki decided to cook him something good for dinner in which Yusei really loved the food. Then when Aki was washing the dishes, she felt Yusei's arms wrapped her waist. Surprised at the sudden contact, she turned around to look at Yusei but her lips crashed with Yusei's. Loving the contact she let go of the dishes and turned off the running water from the faucet and wrapped her arms around Yusei's neck. They both kissed passionately, breaking the contact just to gain air before kissing each other again with intensity.

Yusei carried her towards his room and laid her down to his bed, still kissing each other, Yusei broke apart and nibbled on the skin of her neck, making Aki moan.

After a few minutes, Aki pushed Yusei away.

"Aki?" Yusei asked, surprised by her action.

"I-I'm not ready y-yet Y-Yusei… I'm so sorry…" Aki said, unable to looked at him. She blushed a thick red, Yusei thought, she has never been this red before.

Yusei felt hanged from the pleasure he felt but overcame it with his understanding.

"It's okay Aki, I can wait."

Aki hugged him and whispered a 'Thank you' before excusing herself to go back in washing the dishes.

Yusei sighed and felt something hard in his crotch area.

'Damnit' he cursed, now he feels his being a pervert for that. Then remembered what Crow said to him months ago.

'O_h come on Yusei. All men have their own fantasies when it comes to their girl! So, have you thought of it?' _

" Damn you Crow and your perverted mind" Yusei said to himself

Yusei lied down on his bed and thought of what to do at their first anniversary, that's when Aki entered the room, wearing a pair of red shorts and a tank top with violet stripes.

Yusei looked at her and then scooted to give her space to sleep in.

"I love you…" Aki whispered, slowly closing her eyes.

"I love you too Aki…" Yusei replied, kissing Aki's forehead and they slept throughout the night in each other's embrace.

Yusei smiled at the memory and stood up to washed his face at the bathroom; he got his toothbrush from the cabinet and put some toothpaste on the bristles and brushed his teeth.

"Yusei?" he heard Aki call for him, Yusei looked at her standing along the door wearing a bath robe.

She smiled at him before putting her towel and toothbrush at the sink.

"Call me if you're done okay?"

Yusei nodded and continued brushing his teeth. After brushing his teeth, he went out from the bathroom to see Aki sitting patiently at his bed.

"Oh you're done?" Aki asked, standing up.

"Yes, you can use the bathroom now. I'll just go downstairs to prepare breakfast." Yusei nodded, giving way to the woman.

Aki kissed his marker before she entered the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Yusei finished boiling the just add-water soup that was stored at the cupboard and prepared the toasted bread with butter at the table, he sat down. Patiently waiting for Aki.

Then she came down with her usual clothes, smiling at him, she sat down beside him.

They ate a peaceful breakfast after that.

They parted ways with Aki saying she needed to do some errands for her parents. Yusei understood and with a goodbye kiss, she left.

Yusei thought it would be the right time to prepare her a gift for their anniversary and went to the garage and sped off with his D-wheel.

Yusei planned to visit Martha and asked her advice, taking the long bridge towards Satellite as an option. While riding his D-wheel, he thought of the conversation he had with Jack and Crow the day before they left.

**Flashback**

"_Ok Yusei, I want the house clean when we arrive." Jack reminded, starting his Wheel of Fortune._

"_Jack…" Crow rolled his eyes "Yusei isn't the primary reason the house is dirty. It's because of your messy attitude."_

"_Don't give me that bullshit Crow! You're also the one who throw your candy wrappers and the plastic coverings of your erotic magazines!" Jack snapped at the carrot head._

"_Why do you care about my magazines? It's the only way I can satisfy my desires!" Crow answered back._

_Yusei sweatdropped at the scene "You guys should go now."_

_Jack and Crow looked at him suspiciously._

"_And Yusei, I don't want any funny business to happen here!" Jack turned to Yusei._

_Yusei blushed "What are you talking about?"_

"_We don't want to go home here with you and Izayoi's clothes scattered around the house and both of you are naked at your bed!"_

_Crow grinned at this "Aw come on Jack, you do know Yusei REAALLLYY wants to do this to Aki! Why not let him?" his frustration at the blonde quickly disappeared._

"_Alright, that's it! Were leaving before I get contaminated with your dirty minds!" Jack yelled, riding the Wheel of Fortune. Crow rolled his eyes in response._

"_BRUNO! What's taking you long?" Crow shouted out._

"_Coming!" they heard Bruno from upstairs._

_Crow returned his gaze at Yusei "Have fun Yusei during the night!" Crow teased, riding his D-wheel._

**End**

"You never change Crow…" Yusei chuckled, looking forward, his eyes widened in surprise when the car infront of him suddenly stop.

Yusei didn't have enough time to react and his D-wheel crashed at the car's rear, sending Yusei in mid-air and fell headfirst at the concrete road.

And all around him went black.

"Somebody call an ambulance!" he heard someone yell.

Unconsciousness…

* * *

"Papa! Mama! I'm home!" Aki called out, bringing some plastic bags of groceries with her.

"Welcome home dear!" Setsuko called out.

Hideo and Setsuko went down the stairs to greet their daughter.

"I trust you had a good time sleeping over with Rua and Ruka?" Hideo asked.

Aki faked a smile "Yes." She lied, has been with Yusei all night.

"That's good…" Then the phone rang.

"I'll get it." Aki volunteered, walking towards the phone in the kitchen.

Picking up the phone, she brought it at her right ear.

"Hello? Izayoi Residence, this is Aki speaking…"

"Hello? Aki-neechan? COME QUICK!" Rua's voice exclaimed from the other line.

"Rua! Stop shouting at the phone! It's not proper!" She could hear Ruka's scolding.

"Can it Ruka! This is important!" Rua replied, his voice seemed like he was in panic.

"What is it Rua?" Aki asked curiously.

"It's Yusei! Aki-neechan! He got in an accident and was rushed to the Neo Domino General Hospital! He's still unconscious!" Rua replied, she could hear Rua almost crying at the other line.

Aki dropped the phone in shocked.

"Yusei…. Oh my God… Yusei…" Aki knelt down at the ground, covering her mouth with her right hand, sobbing.

"Aki? What happened?" Setsuko asked.

"Yusei… Please be safe… Please be safe…" She just muttered, hot tears leaked out from her beautiful brown eyes.

* * *

**Neo Domino General Hospital…**

Aki opened the door where her boyfriend was confined, Rua and Ruka were already there, they looked at her.

"Aki-neechan." Rua said with a sad face.

"Aki-san." Ruka said with the same face as her brother.

"How is he?" Aki asked, rushing towards the raven-haired duelists. His head was covered with bandages and there is some hint of blood at the bandages.

"The doctor told him he could be in a coma for 2-5 months and there's also a risk he might have brain damage, amnesia or possibly…." Ruka couldn't continue, trying her best not to sob.

"Die…" Rua continued, hugging his twin sister.

Aki sat at the chair beside the bed Yusei was lying down in.

"Yusei… Please don't die… Please don't die…" Aki said to the unconscious man, tears falling down from her eyes as she buried her head at Yusei's chest. Sobbing loudly.

Suddenly the door opened with Jack, Crow, Bruno and surprisingly Kiryu entering the room.

"We heard what happened!" Jack said, and then his eyes softened upon the sight of Aki crying at Yusei's chest.

"What the hell happened?" Kiryu asked, everyone just looked at him and then shifted their eyes back at the unconscious Yusei.

"I love you Yusei… Don't leave me…" Aki muttered, Crow placed a hand on her left shoulder to comfort her, Aki never let go of Yusei. And his friends just sat there, waiting for more news about his well-being.

* * *

**Well that was... different.**

**Reminder: I think there won't be an update of this story for about two to three days, lots of school projects to do...  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- Missing you…**

**Phew, looks like it's time to do some writing again!**

**

* * *

**

Yusei's confinement room…

The door opened with Aki wearing her usual outfit and bringing a bag of snacks with her.

"I'm back..."She said to the unconscious man, walking closer towards Yusei and planted a sweet kiss right on the marker.

She then kissed Yusei's lips.

"And happy anniversary…." She whispered softly, kissing him again in the lips.

Aki sat down at the bedside chair and watched Yusei sleep; waiting for the time he might wake up.

"_He's out of harm's way but the problem is that there is a risk of a one year coma." _

That's what the doctors said; it was really a relief to hear that, their only problem is when Yusei will wake up.

Jack even think of the possibility of calling out the Crimson Dragon to wake him up but Crow rejected the idea stating it might not work because the Crimson Dragon only helps on life-endangering situations and when the Signer fights for the sake of the world.

The only way for him to awake is to wait patiently…

"You really are an idiot you know?" Aki said "You tend to make us worry for almost everything. I-I just want you to wake up again Yusei… I miss you."

The only answer she received was just the bleeping sounds of the machines and the sound coming from the air conditioner.

* * *

"Bruno…"

Bruno turned around to look at the blonde woman.

"Sherry? What made you visit?" The blue-haired man asked, removing the goggles covering his eyes.

"Fixing Yusei's D-wheel I assume?" Sherry asked, crossing her arms beneath her chest.

"Yes, I didn't have the time to fix his D-wheel due to some repairs needed for the customers; it would be nice for him to see his D-wheel fixed by the time he wakes up." Bruno replied "Although I don't know when…" Bruno looked down at the ground.

Sherry kept her mysterious stare at Bruno.

"Err… Something wrong Sherry?" Bruno asked, noticing the look Sherry was giving him.

Sherry didn't reply and just kept on staring at Bruno's eyes.

There's something awfully familiar with him…

_Sherry woke up only to find herself lying in the arms of a red visored man._

"_W-who are you?"_

"_My name is of no importance." Dark Glass replied, looking at her with his cold eyes._

"_Live Sherry Leblanc; do not be in a hurry to end your life for a vendetta against the ones responsible for the death of your parents. Live life, your destiny still awaits." Dark Glass gently laid her down to the ground to ride his D-wheel._

"_Wait!" Sherry called out, Dark Glass looked at her._

"_Thank you." She said with a blush on her cheeks._

_Dark Glass smirked and in just seconds, he disappeared along with his D-wheel._

'Blue hair and gray eyes.' Sherry thought, scanning Bruno's hair and eyes.

"Uhh… Sherry?" Bruno asked again with a confused look.

Sherry walked near him and grabbed Bruno by his right wrist and dragged him along with her.

"W-what are you d-doing?" Bruno asked in shock.

"Don't say a word and go with me." Sherry said, dragging Bruno towards the bathroom and locked it behind her.

"What are we doing here?" Bruno asked, watching Sherry looked at him with intensity.

Sherry didn't say a word and removed her jacket and gloves.

Bruno covered his eyes with his hands "S-SHERRY!"

"What are you even thinking in that mind of yours?" Sherry asked with an annoyed look "Now sit down and where the hell is the hair gel?"

Bruno was afraid to talk anymore and quickly took Crow's bottle of hair gel and passed it to the blonde woman.

Sherry squirted some on her left hand and rubbed her hands together and ruffled Bruno's hair.

After minutes of styling, Sherry looked at Bruno with wide eyes.

"My God… It's really you…"

"What me?" Bruno asked, trying to hide his identity. _'Busted…' _

"Don't toy with me Bruno! Are you the one wearing a red glass visor?" Sherry asked with an I'll kill you if you didn't reply look.

"Uhh…."

A vein popped on Sherry's head and gripped Bruno's collar with her hands and slammed his head at the door.

"Answer me!"

Bruno knows Sherry can a violent woman sometimes, she almost knocked him out cold during their first encounter and now he was in a much more risky situation where the blonde can rip his head off any time.

"Please don't hurt me!" Bruno pleaded in desperation, covering his head with his arms.

Sherry slowly let go of her grip, Bruno closed his eyes, expecting the blonde's fist striking his face.

Instead when he opened his eyes, Sherry was making her way out of the room along with her jacket and gloves.

* * *

Yusei looked around to see himself at their house. Cautiously walking down the stairs, he saw Aki sitting at the couch. He was overjoyed to see her again for what seemed to be forever.

"Aki!" he exclaimed happily but Aki didn't seemed to hear him.

He looked at her with his mouth open in shock, walking towards her, Yusei wanted to touch her shoulder but his hand just passed through her body.

"The hell…." He murmured, he couldn't believe it, is he dead already?

Why can't he touch her? What is going on? What happened to him?

Then he saw Aki went upstairs, was she going to enter his room?

Then the smell of candles passed through his nose, he saw Jack and Crow just at the door, he was shocked to see Crow crying while Jack bashed his head at the wall, cursing something he couldn't hear.

Aki entered the room and when he followed her, he could have heard Rua and Ruka crying inside his room, and then curiosity got the best of him. Yusei ran towards his room and was horrified to see a coffin inside his room with flowers of offering surrounding the coffin, the candles burnt lightly at the candle stand, he looked at Aki, brushing the glass covering the body inside, he could see her eyes watering up.

'_This can't be happening…. NO!' Yusei thought, he could also feel his eyes watering up when he saw a picture frame of him and then beside it was his picture with Aki and then with Team 5d's right beside it._

He looked at the piece of paper pinned in through the lid of the coffin, there was many notes written that made Yusei's tears fall from his eyes.

'_To Fudo Yusei, loving lover, a man who values his bonds the most. May God rest his soul. May the ones who loved him remember him forever.'- From friends and relatives._

'_Yusei… I'm sorry for the sins I did to you years ago; I knew you have forgiven me but I still couldn't accept the fact that I lost a brother dear to me, you. Your brother and friend, Jack Atlas.'_

'_To my childhood friend Yusei, hey Yusei, hope your fine at the other side, I'm sorry for always teasing you about stuffs, the pain I feel is the worse man, there could have been more fun days we could have been together. Your idiotic friend, Crow Hogan.'_

"Stop this… Please…" Yusei said, kneeling down at the ground, he looked up again to see one more letter

'_To Yusei, my love. Yusei, I love you, I know you already know that but I want you to know that love will keep us together, not even death can break the love we had together. It just doesn't seem right, I was thinking we would spend more time, love and then marry but those thoughts of mine were too good to be true and now, it pains my heart just like before I met you. My heart hurts, missing something, you. I love you forever and ever; please rest in peace Yusei….'_

Aki's note shook the very core of his heart, he couldn't believe it.

After all those years of bonding with his friends and almost a year of loving Aki, it was all a waste?

His tears fell to the cold floor.

"Someone… Wake me up… Wake me up from this nightmare! ANYONE!" Yusei cried out in despair, his surroundings went black and he looked around.

* * *

Suddenly changing into what seemed to be the Arcadia Movement's Headquarters.

What was he doing here? He looked to his right to see Aki and Divine talking at the hallway.

Divine, the bastard who showed fake emotions through words of promise and comfort, the one who fully directed Aki to the path of hatred. Yusei hated him with every part of his soul; he felt a bitter emotion towards Divine. He used Aki just for his own ambitions like a puppet master pulling the strings of the puppet. Yusei felt his blood boiled, forgetting the sorrow he was feeling just recently. His angry glare towards the red-headed psychic.

"Divine…" Aki closed her eyes, Divine pushed her to the wall and pinned her from there.

"That's right… Love me and only me…" Divine said with his evil smile, Yusei's glare burned with intensity.

"YOU BASTARD!" Yusei yelled, he watched in anger and in horror when Divine was leaning on towards Aki's lips.

Yusei knelt down on the ground, he can't bear to watch it, this was just an illusion, a dream, a terrible dream but still, was he really dead? Is he just a lost soul? A forsaken spirit?

* * *

"NO!" Yusei stood up from his bed, waking up and sweating like crazy.

He looked around the hospital room, breathing heavily from the nightmare he just had. Yusei put his hands on his face, trying to relax and recover from what just happened. Then he heard the sound of plates breaking into pieces coming from the door.

He looked at his left and saw Aki, wide-eyed and her body was shivering from shock. Beneath her were the shattered plates and the metal tray. Tears started falling from her eyes

"A-Aki?" Yusei asked, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

Aki bit her lip and then ran towards Yusei, throwing herself to the raven-haired duelist. She hugged him firmly, Yusei missed this, the warm feeling he feels just came back to him.

"Yusei?" Aki looked up, noticing him not responding from the contact.

"I'm sorry Aki… I had a nightmare… H-how long was I—"

"Three months Yusei! Three months…" Aki interrupted.

"Then that means… I'm sorry…" Yusei said sadly.

"Don't be sorry Yusei."

"I should, I cause all of you to worry for me and then I missed the day of our anniver—" Yusei was cut off when Aki kissed his lips all so sudden.

Yes. He did miss this, three months… Three months of no contact and know its back and he loved it…

Yusei broke the contact and smiled, wiping away the tears of the woman with his thumb, just the way he wiped away her tears during their confession.

"You have no idea how I've missed you." Aki said, burying herself at the man's chest.

"I'm sorry." Yusei apologized, gently brushing her hair with his right hand.

"Always apologizing… I always hated that from you…" Aki said, hugging him tightly.

"How about I make this up to you?" Yusei asked with a playful tone, Aki looked up at him in confusion but Yusei was quick, he kissed her lips passionately. Yusei then wrapped his arms around Aki's body and fell at the bed, Aki on top of him while the two kissed. Aki in response, wrapped her arms around Yusei's neck and pushed his head to apply more pressure at the kiss. Aki moaned when Yusei placed his hand at her thighs, rubbing them with speed.

Just then the door opened.

"We enter the room, hoping to see you then were greeted by this mess and you two making out?" Jack exclaimed, the couple's eyes shifted to look at Jack, Crow and the twins (who had their mouths wide open) with a look of surprise.

Then they broke the kiss and both sat at the bed, blushing in embarrassment.

"YUSEI!" Rua and Ruka cried out, running towards Yusei. Hugging him and letting out tears of joy. Jack and Crow smiled at him and the two walked towards him.

"Jack… Crow…" Yusei said in his soft tone before Jack's right fist collided to Yusei's left cheek. Yusei was thrown back into the bed, landing at the pillows.

"JACK!" Aki cried out in shock.

"IDIOT! Why did you make us worry like that? You no good dumbass!" Jack yelled, his expression changing into frustration. Scowling at his best friend.

Yusei sat up and rubbed his cheek. "I'm sorry."

"It's good to see you again Yusei, Jack was right, you're an idiot. How couldn't you avoid that accident?" Crow scolded.

"Guys… Yusei just woke up don't be so rough on him…" Aki said, putting her hands at Yusei's shoulders.

"Were just scolding him." Jack crossed his arms and smiled.

"Were glad to see you back Yusei…" the blonde said, Yusei smiled and nodded. The twins hugged him again, cherishing the moment he was experiencing. This was how he wants his life to be, surrounded by his friends and most especially, the one he loves.

"Yusei, be prepared for Martha, you almost gave her a heart attack when she heard of what happened to you." Crow said, reminding him of how Martha is terrible when you made her worry. Yusei's face paled. This would be a long night…

They then decided to leave Yusei alone with Aki. Both sat at the bed, holding hands together and nuzzling each other's heads.

"I love you…" Yusei murmured, kissing Aki's forehead.

"I love you too Yusei." The woman replied, pecking Yusei's lips.

"Aki?"

"Yes?"

"C-can w-we have s-sex?" Yusei said, blushing from what he just said.

"N-n-now?" Aki asked in disbelief, her blush was thicker than Yusei's.

"N-no. Some other time… "

"B-but Yusei… I'm scared."

"Why?" Yusei said, looking at the blushing girl.

"They say that a woman's first time always hurts and what made you t-think o-of it?" Aki exclaimed.

"J-just n-now, I want to love you Aki, after all those three months, I want to spend more time with you."

"Yusei… I'm not really s-sure…" Aki replied, looking away and they looked at each other again.

"But maybe… Yes." She added, Yusei looked at her with a surprised look.

Then the door bursted open. Yusei and Aki looked at the person responsible for breaking the tender moment they had, then Yusei paled.

"FUDO YUSEI! WE NEED TO TALK!" Martha demanded, her hands at her waist.

Yusei led out a nervous chuckle.

'_Welcome to hell…' he thought._

_

* * *

_**It's good to be back guys!**

**School's being a bitch sorry for that.**

**Added a BrunoxSherry scene and next part might be a lemon chap so I think it's time to change the rating to M  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- Fighting for her.**

**Okay, sorry for the late update, Typhoon Juan is being a bitch here in the Philippines and delayed our exam schedule for two days and I also want to thank all who faved me and reviewed this fanfiction, your support is greatly appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: Yugioh 5d's doesn't belong to me!**

**

* * *

**

After hearing a busload of lecturing and scolding, Yusei's ears were bleeding from the words Martha told him.

Be always careful, don't put yourself to harm's way and then don't make people worry too much.

Yusei chuckled, tomorrow his going to be discharged from the hospital and can finally go home.

"Sucks wearing a hospital gown…" he murmured.

"Did you say something Yusei?" Aki asked, she was slicing apples for Yusei when she heard him speak.

"Nothing important. I just wanna get out of here." He replied, sighing deeply.

"Oh." Aki then sliced the last part and shove a small plate to Yusei's side.

"I know it's boring to be in a hospital, I've been confined… Remember?"

"Yeah, those bastards from Team Catastrophe dared to lay a hand to you. They should be thankful I didn't duel them, I was angry when they did that to you." Yusei said, frowning at the memory.

"So does Jack and Crow. I'm glad you were worred back then." Aki smiled, kissing Yusei's marker.

Yusei curved out a smile and then took one apple piece and ate it. Chewing slowly and then swallowed the bits.

"Aki?" Yusei called out, Aki looked at the raven-haired duelists.

"Yes?"

"What were you doing the past 3 months?"

Aki sighed and caressed Yusei's head.

"Just the usual, going to school and then staying here with you." Aki said, gently placing her hand at Yusei's brow.

"I know there's more than that… Your days can't be always uneventful can they?" Yusei said, cocking his eyebrow up.

Aki frowned at Yusei's stubbornness.

"Okay okay you win…" Aki sighed, closing her eyes for a second. Yusei looked at her to listen.

"The media's been bugging me recently…"

Yusei's eyes widened slightly. "About?"

"About my relationship to you, I don't want to answer them. I hate this type of attention but everytime I'm going on my way visit you, they seem to ambush me. It's good Carly can understand how I feel."

Yusei remained silent letting her continue.

"And some boys are hitting on me. AGAIN. Especially my classmate, Hiroshi."

Now this caught Yusei's full attention.

"He always asks me out on a date which I of course turned down. He had been rejected many times and yet he couldn't take a hint. There's also one incident when he cornered me."

Yusei looked frustrated at this but didn't speak.

"He tried to kiss me Yusei! When he was so close I just kicked him in the nuts and then ran away."

Yusei almost laughed at the statement.

"I want to talk to the guy." He finally said.

"What will you do then?" Aki asked curiously.

"Try to tell him to stop bothering you if he refuses, I'll have to beat him up."

"YUSEI!" Aki exclaimed.

"Alright Alright, I'm kidding. I'll just talk to him. You do know I'm not a man of violence." Yusei laughed at his girlfriend's reaction.

"I hate you…" Aki huffed, crossing her arms and looks away from Yusei.

"No you don't. By the way you really look cute with your reaction."

"I don't."

"Yes you are."

"No."

"Would you rather be called an ugly woman?"

"NO!" Aki exclaimed, throwing herself towards Yusei. They both laughed at their childishness, rolling at the bed, fighting for dominance until Yusei held her wrists.

They both stopped laughing and then Yusei lowered his head closer to hers. Their lips pressed against each other.

"I love you… "Yusei whispered.

"I love you too." Aki replied, giving a peck to Yusei's lips.

"Now come on before Jack sees us in this position again." Yusei said, Aki giggled at the memory.

* * *

After 3 days…

Yusei was hiding from the media; well he did a good job in hiding. Hiding inside an abandoned house that is.

"Damn if Jack was here, he could scare away those annoying people." Yusei muttered, opening the door slightly to take a peek outside. Thank God they left!

Coming out of the door, he walked at the streets of Satellite again. He's destination? Duel Academy.

He had been invited by the principal to demonstrate the younger generation how to Synchro Summon and some other stuff. He smiled, he just loved kids. Mischievous, cute, innocent and are fun to be with.

He walked to the parking lot of a convenience store to get to his D-wheel, which was the spot when he was ambushed by the media. Turning on his D-wheel, he sped off towards Duel Academy.

* * *

Yusei stopped when he arrived at the entrance, parking it with the guard's guidance; he went inside to go to the Preschooler's section.

"Okay, I'm lost." He said to himself, looking around the area. He was in the area where the student lockers are located. Walking a bit he heard the school bell ring.

"IT'S YUSEI!" Some schoolgirls squealed.

OH CRAP… Yusei gulped when he saw many girls going towards him with sheets of paper, cameras and themselves.

"Can I have you autograph?"

"Can I take a picture with you?"

Yusei broke free from their grasp and ran away as far as he could. He just couldn't stand that kind of attention.

"That guy can really be pimp someday it's so unfortunate he doesn't want to." A male student said "Right Hiroshi?"

The said student just stared at Yusei who took a left turn down the hall.

"Hiroshi?"

"I wanna duel him." He just replied shocking his friend.

"You do realize he's the Duel King! If he can kick Jack Atlas's ass in a Turbo Duel he can do the same for you!"

"I don't care." Hirohi replied plainly.

"Okay, it's your funeral."

* * *

"WHAT?" Aki exclaimed, almost standing up from her armchair at the process.

"Geez Aki-neechan! You don't have to shout like that!" Rua said who was thrown aback from the woman's reaction.

"But what in the world is he doing here?"

"I overheard Sly saying he was invited to demonstrate the Preschoolers how to Synchro Summon and some basics." Rua replied, looking at his watch. "Oops I gotta go! Ruka would be furious if I came late again in history class! See ya Aki-neechan!" With those words, Rua ran off.

"Okay, see you." Aki waved then she pondered what to do next.

* * *

'_Seriously? Could this day get any worse?' _Yusei thought, he finally lost the wave of fangirls and finally asked a janitor where the preschool students where.

Knocking at a door with various kinds of children's drawings posted infront, Yusei waited until it was opened by a female teacher in about her 40's.

"Ah! Mr. Fudo! I'm glad you heeded our call!" the teacher said in joy.

Yusei smiled and nodded in respect.

"The children are already getting impatient, they want to see the Duel King so badly." The teacher laughed, giving Yusei a gesture to come inside the room.

"Class! I would want to present to you… FUDO YUSEI!"

The kids stared at him for awhile before crying out in joy.

"It's Mr. Yusei!" Yusei founded himself surrounded by them monsters.

"Can I see your Stardust Dragon?"

"Show us pwease?"

Yusei laughed "Okay just one at a time okay?"

"YAY!" The children shouted out in joy, all of them dragging Yusei out of the classroom towards the soccer field.

* * *

"Did you hear? Fudo Yusei's here in the school!"

"Whoa no kidding bro?" another student said, Aki didn't mind them what caught her attention were the shoutings of the children from outside.

* * *

"Huh?" she took a peek at the window beside her and saw Yusei being dragged by the children. She cracked up a smile.

"By tuning my Junk Synchron which is a level 3 tuner monster and Quiltbolt Hedgehog which is a level 2 non-tuner monster, I can Synchro Summon Junk Warrior!"

"Awesome!"

"Cool! Show us Stardust Dragon please?"

Yusei smiled at the children before putting Junk Synchron at the field once more.

"Now I'm tuning Junk Warrior with Junk Synchro to form a level 8 monster! Clustering hopes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! SYNCHRO SUMMON! TAKE FLIGHT! STARDUST DRAGON!"

There it stood the majestic dragon in which the children admired so much.

"STARDUST DRAGON!" The children cried out, dazzled by the sparkling dust when Stardust Dragon flapped its wings. Stardust Dragon roared its signature roar making the children cheer for it.

Yusei took out Stardust Dragon's card from his duel disk and passed it to one of the children.

The children looked at it, touched it and were extremely happy for finally seeing the card they admired for so long.

"Mr. Yusei? Why isn't Mr. Atlas with you?" a young girl asked, Yusei turned his gaze to her.

"Well… he doesn't want to go but he said maybe some other day." Yusei told her, ruffling the girl's hair.

"We also want to see Red Demon's Dragon too! Along with Black Feather Dragon and…"

"Black Rose Dragon too!" the girl interrupted.

* * *

**Duel Monster Spirit World.**

Black Feather couldn't stop laughing.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE NOBODY WANTS TO SEE ANCIENT FAIRY!"

Stardust and Rose looked at him with a funny expression(imagine them in a chibi form) .

Red just hmped and said "I could have put a better show than you Dust lice."

Stardust didn't mind him but Rose got frustrated "Oh really? Even in your Scar Red Nova form you still got your ass kicked by that Machine Emperor Grannel! If only Stardust's master didn't think of a way, you still could have been inside that monster's chest!"

A vein popped out of Red's head.

"HOW DARE YOU!" he roared angrily at the plant dragon.

"TRY ME!" Rose snapped, preparing her thorny vines.

Stardust just sighed, another typical day of arguing. Ancient Fairy didn't mind, she knew she's commonly seen at the school because her master always uses her in practice duels.

* * *

Sounds of a D-wheel was heard, Yusei looked at the direction where it was coming from and a male student was riding it complete with a helmet, he stopped infront of Yusei.

"Fudo Yusei, I challenged you to a duel."

"And why should I do that?" Yusei asked, this guy had a lot of nerve for disturbing his time with the kids.

"That's Hiroshi."Aki said, coming out from the door near them. Yusei turned around to look at Hiroshi.

"So you're the guy Aki was telling me about. About time you came, I've been wanting to say a word with you." Yusei said in his usual tone.

Soon the students peeked from their windows to see the scenery, Rua and Ruka soon came, running towards Aki.

"If I win, I get to date Aki-chan but if I lose I promised I'll never bother her again."

"Yusei, you don't have to do this…" Aki said, holding Yusei's hand.

"YUSEI! SHOW HIM WHOSE BOSS!" Rua cheered out before getting smacked behind his head by Ruka.

Yusei ignored it and watched the brown-haired man with intensity before looking away.

"I accept." He said, walking away to get his D-wheel.

"Yusei…" Aki murmured, putting her hands on her chest.

"Meet me at the Academy Track." With that, Hiroshi drove towards the said place.

Soon the students went outside to watch the duel that was about to take place, the preschoolers were excited by the fact that they would see Yusei duel with their very own eyes.

**A/N: Let's just skip the duel sequence, I really suck at those types of scenes…**

Yusei was on a tight spot, he only have 400 Life Points left. In his field was Stardust Dragon whom he just special summoned from the graveyard due to Stardust Phantom's effect. Also there's Different Dimension Spirit on his field.

"I end my turn." Hiroshi said, in his field was Scrap Twin Dragon with an attack points of 3000 and Scrap Archfiend with an attack points of 2700. He has 3000 Life points left.

"I can't believe Hiroshi's kicking ass today…" one student remarked.

"It's my turn!" Yusei cried out, drawing a card and saw it was Life Gardna. Yusei smiled, just the card he needed!

"I summon Life Gardna in my field and I tune in my Different Dimension Spirit!"

"Clustering wishes will bring a horizon to a new world! Become the path its light shines upon! SYNCHRO SUMMON! POWER OF HOPE! SYNCHRO TUNER! FORMULA SYNCHRON!"

***Play Clear Mind music XD**

"It's here!" Rua cried out.

"Formula Synchron's effect activates! Once per turn, I can draw one card from my deck!" Yusei drew one card and placed it into the card holder of his D-wheel.

"Synchro tuner?" Hiroshi thought then it dawned him "SHOOTING STAR DRAGON?"

"I'm tuning my Level 8 Stardust Dragon with my Level 2 Synchro Tuner, Formula Synchron!"

A reddish glow and wind was around Yusei as it started becoming redder and redder.

"Clustering crystals of dreams opens the door to a new evolution! Become the light its light shines upon! ACCEL SYNCHRO!"

Then Yusei disappeared when he passed through the two tuning rings, opening a portal from behind Hiroshi, Yusei sped off with an all new shining monster.

"Be born, SHOOTING STAR DRAGON!" then Shooting Star Dragon roared, the audience watched in amazement upon seeing Yusei's trump card.

"I've never calculated this…" Hiroshi said with a shocked look.

"Next I activate Shooting Star Dragon's effect! I reveal the top 5 cards on my deck and Shooting Star Dragon can attack for each Tuner monster I draw!" Yusei drew five cards and looked at them. A smile spread across his face.

"I drew Nitro Synchron, Quickdraw Synchron, Hyper Synchron and Junk Synchron! I can attack four times!"

"WHAT?"

"Go Shooting Star Dragon! STARDUST MIRAGE!"

Shooting Star Dragon multiplied itself forming 4 copies of itself.

"I attack your Scrap Twin Dragon!"

Hiroshi's LP- 3000- 2700

"I activate Scrap Twin Dragon's effect! When this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, I can special a non-synchro Scrap monster from my graveyard! I special summon Scrap Golem in defense mode!"

"Attack Scrap Golem and Scrap Archfiend! Stardust Mirage!" Yusei ordered Shooting Star Dragon's two copies went through the monster's bodies, destroying them.

Hiroshi's LP-2700- 2100

"Looks like this is over." Hiroshi's friend said. The others agreed.

"NOW YOU'RE OPEN! SHOOTING STAR DRAGON! ATTACK HIM DIRECTLY!"

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Hiroshi exclaimed then his D-wheel led out smoke. His life points dwindled to 0.

The crowd cheered in response.

"What a nice comeback!"

"That was a wonderful duel!"

"HOORAY FOR MR. YUSEI!" The preschooler's shouted in unison.

Yusei put off his helmet and placed it at his D-wheel, Shooting Star Dragon led out a triumphant roar before vanishing.

Hiroshi also removed his helmet and walked and got out from his D-wheel, looking at the man who defeated him.

"Fudo Yusei, I am a man of my word. I promised not to bother Ms. Izayoi anymore." Then he bowed "It was an honor dueling you."

Yusei smiled and nodded "You're very good, you almost defeated me with your Scrap deck."

"Thank you." Hiroshi replied.

"YUSEI!" Aki and the twins called out.

Yusei smiled at them, Rua and Ruka hugged him while Aki smiled at him.

"So…" Yusei spoke up

"Just shut up." Aki cut him off, kissing him on the lips.

Yusei was surprised but he chuckled in the inside.

The preschoolers looked at the couple with their eyes sparkling and said "OOOOHHH…" in unison.

The students cheered including Hiroshi.

Yusei and Aki didn't care; all that matters to them is each other.

* * *

**Okay, I know I said the next chap might be lemon but not yet, sorry for the readers who expected it was a lemon chap. I promise! In the next chap it would be all what you guys are waiting for!**

**PS: I won't update for 3-4 days because of the exam days that damn Typhoon Juan delayed, I'm forced to advance review all my upcoming exams so be patient okay?**

**PLACIDO ROCKS!**


	7. Chapter 7 WARNING! LEMON

**Chapter 7- Satisfaction's the magic word…**

**SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY FOR THE REALLY LATE UPDATE! I GUESS I GOT ADDICTED PLAYING MY PS3 I FORGOT ABOUT MY STORY! ONCE AGAIN I APOLOGIZE...**

**NOTE: This chapter is Rated M so if you guys ain't old enough(I myself ain't old enough to write this, I'm 16 years old XD) and can't control your hormones, you might as well not read it. Though I doubt you'll resist the temptation... LOL :))  
**

**Disclaimer: Yugioh 5d's doesn't belong to me.**

**

* * *

**

The gang was in the twin's penthouse, since Rua and Ruka's parents were away in a business trip again, both of them invited them to bring some movies and have a sleepover much to Jack's irritation. Crow just have picked one movie series and already watched 3 movies.

"It seems…. In your anger… You killed her." Emperor Palpatine said inside the wide TV.

Rua clutched on his pillow tighter while Crow ate more popcorns as the scene moves towards Darth Vader. Aki had her head rested on Yusei's left shoulder while Yusei himself was interested at the Star Wars movie, Ruka was seated beside Jack who was sleeping, watching silently. Bruno couldn't come because Sherry wanted him to with her to France; Crow was forced to think something is going on between the blonde and the blue-haired mechanic.

"I…I couldn't… she was alive I felt it!" came Darth Vader, forcefully removing the wrist irons around his wrists and got out of the operating table.

"NOOOOO!"

Crow picked up the remote and pushed the stop button.

"I guess that's it for Star Wars III: Revenge of the Sith."

"It's awesome! So that's how Darth Vader became a Sith Lord!" Rua said excitingly.

"So do you take back what you said about old movies?" Crow raised his right brow.

"Uh-huh!" Rua nodded "Let's watch Episode IV now!"

"RUA!" Ruak scolded "Everyone's sleepy here! Look at Jack! He fell asleep during the 2nd film!"

Yusei yawned "I think it's time for us to get some rest. Rua can you please get a thick blanket for Jack?"

"You're leaving him to sleep in the couch?" Rua said, baffled.

"No, Jack can get really angry if you disturb one of his 'royal' sleeps." Crow said, tossing the CD cover at the table and stretched out his arms.

Rua nodded and went upstairs to get the said blanket, Aki yawned as both she and Yusei stood up from the couch.

"I'm going to bed…" Aki said, kissing Yusei's cheek and went upstairs to her quarters.

Yusei nodded and went to the kitchen to drink some water when Crow also came in.

"So… Any plans tonight?" Crow asked, Yusei turned his attention to Crow.

"What?"

"Don't you want to go to a bar or something?"

Yusei shook his head "No thanks, I'm too tired."

"Well okay. I'll just retire for the night." Crow said, going upstairs with Ruka.

Then one thing crossed Yusei's mind. He smiled before drinking his water and went upstairs towards a room of a certain someone…

* * *

Aki sat at her bed, thinking quite deeply as she thought of how Yusei and she were during the course of their relationship.

"It's like a dream come true…" she mumbled with a smile.

All what she thought of Yusei were true, he was passionate, strong, calm and a wonderful person. She just couldn't believe the fact that he loved her.

Aki thought of Yusei right from the very beginning she met him is that he was a bearer of that 'wretched' mark. But when she dueled Yusei for the very first time, she felt a feeling she couldn't understand back then. During their second duel, Aki knew she felt love towards Yusei. She loved him for making here a person, she loved him for being there by her side and she loved him for accepting who she was.

During their battle against Yliaster, she was worried for him. She knew Yusei was the type of man to risk his life for the sake of many, a trait she liked and surprisingly despised.

Then a knock came from the door.

"Come in." she called. Thinking it was Rua or Ruka.

The door opened revealing Yusei. Aki's heart skipped a beat, what is he doing here?

"Aki." Yusei secretly locked the door behind him and walked towards Aki's bed.

Aki felt a chill run down her spine, something was up.

Without warning, Yusei jumped on the bed and kissed Aki's lips firmly, Aki was very surprised at the sudden action and accidentally kicked Yusei away from her.

"Yusei! W-wha—"Aki was cut off when Yusei pressed his lips on hers again. She didn't resist anymore and hugged him tightly, she felt her breasts pressed against his chest, making Yusei groan.

They broke the kiss and looked at each other, locked deeply in each other's eyes.

"Yusei…"

"Aki…"

"Are you sure?" she asked, blushing at what she said, she knew Yusei would want to.

Yusei nodded and kissed her again, Aki received it warmly and brought her hands inside Yusei's shirt, rubbing his chest gently.

While the kissing continued, Yusei pinned Aki to the bed and his kisses went lower, tasting her smooth skin until his mouth went on to her neck.

"Yusei…" Aki whispered softly, Yusei opened his mouth and gently nibbled the skin on Aki's neck. Aki felt a shiver when Yusei ran his tongue to her neck.

Yusei moved back, brushing his hands up to Aki's waistline, Aki permitted him and Yusei raised the tank top she was wearing until her covered breasts were exposed to his eyes. Aki blushed in embarrassment, covering her chest with her hands. Yusei's eyes glued on to those perfectly-sized breasts of hers, he couldn't stop his hands, and he moved his right hand until it came atop Aki's left breast.

"Yuse—" Yusei cut her off again with a kiss while he massaged her covered left breast.

Yusei quickly felt an urge; he tried to shrug off the urge of to viciously make love with her unitl he agreed to himself to remove the white bra that was covering Aki's breasts.

He ran his hands up to Aki's back "May I?"

Again, Aki silently replied with a nervous nod. Yusei then smiled and removed the clasp of Aki's bra, Yusei pulled out the bra from her breasts and he was like…

'_Wow…'_ For the first time, Yusei felt perverted; in front of his eyes were Aki's breasts, perfectly big as he imagined they would be. _'WHAT AM I THINKING?' Yusei scolded mentally._

"Yusei… Y-you could stop staring now…" Aki's voice rang through his head; he snapped out of it and saw Aki looking at him with a hint of embarrassment.

"I'm sorry Yusei but I'm all new to this stuff…"

"Me too." Yusei whispered, he smirked evilly, pinching her left nipple.

Aki felt a sudden sensation and she whimpered, Yusei smiled and massaged her breasts with both hands, making sure he touches the sensitive buds on them, Aki moaned at the contact until Yusei was unable to control himself, he launched himself to Aki's breasts. Yusei viciously sucked on to her right nipple, swirling his tongue all over the pink bud making Aki moan, the sensation was coming to her, Yusei played with the right breast with his left hand, cupping it not too tightly.

"They're so firm… Yet soft…" Yusei remarked before sucking her right nipple now. "I'm going to enjoy this…"he whispered seductively making Aki blushed.

"Yusei… This is e-embrassing…" Aki mumbled "Ah!" she yelped out in surprise, Yusei was sucking like a hungry infant being nursed by its mother.

"Aki…" Yusei pulled out but still massaging her other breast.

"Y-yes?" she shyly asked.

"Could you do me a favor?" Aki's eyes widened when Yusei removed his pants, leaving only his black boxers.

"N-no w-way! Y-you can't m-mean…." Aki stuttered.

"In fact I want it Aki… We both want to feel this Aki." Yusei replied, his hands moved on to Aki's blue shorts. Without hearing a reply, he removed the short, revealing her white panties.

Aki swallowed the lump on her throat, Yusei pulled out on top of her and she sat at the bed while Yusei sat with his legs spread. Slowly, she put her hands in what seemed to be the last piece of clothing Yusei was wearing, she slowly pulled off his boxers and his manhood sprang infront of her.

'This is Yusei's… thing…' Aki thought, softly stroking the skin, Yusei flinched as a wave of pleasure ran across his manhood, Aki saw this and smiled at him, stroking it in an increased pace.

"Aahh Aki…" Yusei growled, Aki gave one final stroke until she put it in her mouth, sucking back and forth. Yusei flinched again as Aki's tongue slowly slid down to skin and in a teasing way making Yusei shiver uncontrollably. She sucked again using her tongue inside to give Yusei the pleasure he was searching for.

"Aki… STOP!" Yusei cried out, Aki obeyed and pulled out leaving a trail of saliva.

Yusei breathed for air, he almost release from that and he didn't want that.

"Yusei…" Aki said, kissing his lips.

Yusei wasted no time and pinned her to the bed once more, much to Aki's shock, she found her panties removed by her boyfriend.

"I want you now… I can't control it anymore…" Yusei growled huskily, positioning himself on top of her.

"Yusei stop!" Aki pleaded, Yusei looked at her in confusion.

"Your n-not b-being f-fair…" she said, Yusei chuckled.

"You're afraid aren't you?" he asked, kissing her lips.

Aki nodded "It's just…" she was silenced when Yusei placed his pointing at her lips.

"Don't worry… I won't go fast, I'll try to be gentle and when you're in pain, I'll always be here for you." Yusei said with a reassuring smile.

Then without any words to say, Yusei slowly thrust his member inside Aki, she moaned form the pain even though Yusei's going slow, she felt a sting inside her. So this was the first time pains some of her classmates were talking about. Aki moaned louder as Yusei thrusted deeper, pulling himself out and entering her again and again.

"Yu-Yusei! I-i-i-it h-h-hurts!" Aki moaned loudly, Yusei silenced her by locking lips with her, continuing what he was doing. Aki's muffled moaned sounded at the room.

"Mmmpphh…."Then she was forced to break the kiss when Yusei hit a sensitive spot as she moaned loudly.

"Aki… They'll hear you." Yusei whispered, kissing her again to silence her screams and moans.

Aki broke away. "It just hurts… I can't bear it…" Her eyes watering up.

Yusei pulled himself away and gently rubbed away the tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry for hurting you… I got caught in the heat of the moment…" Yusei said in a caring tone, kissing her forehead. "I'll stop this now if you want."

"No!" Yusei looked at her with a confused look "I-I mean… Just let me rest from the pain, I can't let you be hanged f-for this…"

"But…" Yusei was interrupted.

"I insist… Besides, I really want to…" Aki caressed Yusei's cheek and smiled at him.

Yusei sighed in defeat and lied down, Aki lied down with him, for almost 10 minutes, they were lying there, and it felt awkward for the two lovers.

"Yusei?"

"Hmm?"

"W-we can continue on n-now…" Aki looked at him, Yusei looked back.

"What are you stuttering for?" Yusei asked curiously, moving on top of her again.

"It's just…"

"I know, it's your first time but Aki, I assure you, and it wouldn't hurt this time…" Yusei said, thinking of what Crow said.

"_If you ever did it with Aki, remember, a woman's first time hurts, that's a sign that she's a virgin, there's also a tendency you'll accidentally make a muscle-thing inside her bleed but it's no big deal, after a few moments, the first time pains will diminished and both of you will be having a great time." Crow said with a perverted grin._

"_Why the heck are you telling this to me?" Yusei asked with a disgusted look and surprised look._

"_Nah, I like giving advices even though I'm not being asked. Besides, it can help ya in the future if ya know what I mean."_

_Yusei just ignored him and went on his way to the garage._

'I must admit, I have you to think for this Crow.' Yusei noted mentally.

"How can you be sure a-about that?" Aki asked bashfully.

"Trust me…" he replied before entering her with a strong push. Aki was surprised, both because of the sudden action and the fact it didn't actually hurt, well a little.

Aki instead felt pleasure when Yusei repeatedly fucked her every second, she wrapped her legs and arms around Yusei's body, begging him to make her feel more better to which Yusei happily complied to.

Yusei wanted to plant more pressure into her, going faster and deeper than before to which Aki cried out in joy, she repeatedly called out Yusei's name, telling him not to stop.

Their bodies were drenched in each other's sweat, Yusei sweating the most, still the pleasure was overwhelming for the two, neither the two wants to give up from the exhaustion.

"OOOHH YUSEI! MORE! FUCK ME HARDER! PLEASE! HARDER!AAAHH!" Aki moaned out, Yusei laughed a little, he had never heard her speak like a dirty woman. He continued fucking her, the sound of sex was heard across the room. Yusei liked what he was feeling, she began to tightened up.

Then Yusei felt something in his member.

"A-a-aki… I'm g-gonna… C-cum!" Yusei said. Aki stopped her moaning and looked at him with wide eyes.

"N-no! d-don't c-cum i-inside me! I'm g-gonna get pr-pregnant!" Aki pleaded but it was too late, Yusei moaned as a warm and sticky fluid flowed inside Aki's womb, filling her up while Aki watched in horror, she was forced to moan when she also reached her climax. The two lovers trembled when they both reached their climax.

The room went silent as Yusei fell on top of her, panting heavily and breathing for air.

"Y-yusei… W-what should I-I do?" Aki asked, looking at the tired Yusei who was still breathing for air.

"I'm sorry… I-I was l-lost… in the pleasure…" Yusei said with a apologetic tone, he was about to say something when he fell asleep on top of her, his head resting on her soft breasts.

Aki knew what would happen, there's a chance she might bear Yusei's child from what they did but she didn't want to think about it. She knew Yusei would do the right thing when that happened. She just prayed she wouldn't be. She brushed Yusei's hair gently and hugged him deeply.

"I love you…" she said before the world around her went black…

* * *

Next morning…

Aki woke up to see Yusei sleeping soundly, he was at her right side know, he's arms wrapped around her, Aki smiled at the sight then she carefully removed the arms around her so that she couldn't wake him up. Then a knock came.

"Aki-san… Breakfast is ready…" Ruka called out, knocking again. Aki froze at her spot; she forgot they were at the Twin's penthouse!

"What should I do? What should I do?" She asked herself, looking back and forth at the sleeping Yusei and at the door.

Then to add insult the injury, Jack's voice boomed out from somewhere in the penthouse.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE WASN'T WITH YOU AT YOUR ROOMS?" Jack yelled loudly.

"I don't know! I fell asleep when I lied down!" Aki could hear Crow's furious voice.

"Guys! Maybe he went on a walk!"Came Rua's relaxed voice.

"I woke up in five in the morning!" Jack yelled again but this time not too loud.

She heard Ruka's sigh "Just ignore them Aki-san, we'll see you later."

"O-okay…" Aki replied nervously, and then Ruka went on her way downstairs.

Aki's attention went to Yusei. She pushed him gently just to wake him up.

"Yusei! Wake up!"Aki called out but it wasn't enough to wake him up.

She panic and found her red shoes under the bed, she held it and thwacked Yusei at the head.

Yusei quickly woke up after the impact, he sat up rubbed his head. He looked at Aki.

"What was that for?"He asked his magenta-haired lover.

Aki looked at him nervously "Were in trouble Yusei…"

"Now what sort of trouble?"He asked, yawning.

"Jack and Crow are looking for you! They don't know we slept together!"Aki explained. Yusei's eyes widened. Then he placed his hands at her shoulders.

"Listen, you go out first, I'll sneak outside using that window." Yusei pointed the window which was closed and was covered by the curtains.

"But…"

"Trust me Aki, now…" Yusei looked at her body then his nose bled.

Aki looked at him with a puzzled look and she noticed she was naked. She covered her breasts instantly and then she looked away in embarrassment.

" …. Put some clothes… on…"Yusei finished, wiping the blood with his hand.

Aki didn't look at him and got out from the bed, taking the bed sheet with her to cover her naked body.

Yusei watched her take her clothes and went inside the bathroom. He stood up and he wore his boxers first then his pants and the rest of his clothing, after he was finished, he carefully approached the window and opened it. The window was connected outside The Twin's penthouse where the swimming pool was located.

* * *

He got out without fault and smiled "Success."

He sneakily walked past the door where the twins and Crow where.

"I knew you're here." Yusei knew that voice, the one and only…

"Jack!" Yusei turned around to look at the blonde who was glaring at him with his violet eyes, his arms crossed.

"I knew something was up, you were in Izayoi's room last night riding her huh?" Jack said with his bluntness. Yusei gulped.

"Jack…" Yusei was interrupted.

"I know what you're going to say, and don't worry, Crow and the Twins don't have the slightest idea you were sleeping with your girl." With that, Jack walked towards the house.

"Thanks Jack." Yusei smiled at his best friend, Jack just waved his right hand dismissively while walking away.

'_It seems Crow's antics are getting to him.' _Jack could only smirk at the idea. Yusei's finally taking a big step in his life, well, his sex life that is.

* * *

**OKAAAYY, THERE GOES THE LEMON PART.**

**PLEASE REVIEWS AND PLEASE DON'T HATE ME FOR NOT UPDATING FOR A LONG TIME!**

**YOUR REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED.  
**


	8. Chapter 8 Contains BrunoxSherry lemon

**Chapter 8- Away for some time**

**Okay, now that this story's officially rated M(Just because of a certain chap), I think it's safe to make the story more mature.**

**Disclaimer: Yugioh 5D's don't belong to me.**

**Note: OC included in this chapter. Yusei, Crow and Sherry are 21 years old in the current time while Bruno and Jack are 22, Aki is 20 and the twins are 13 years old.**

**WARNING: I NEED ALL YOUR SUPPORT FOR THIS, reviews would be nice because their the perfect things to me here in . SO REVIEW!**

**I would also want to thank all of my faithful readers for their never ending support!**

* * *

Rua led out a sigh of boredom, beside him was his twin sister, Ruka. They were with Rally, Martha and Saiga at Martha's place. Rua just switch to channel to channel at the Television set while Rally was finding a way to speak to the female twin, ever since the Satellite kid saw her during the battle against the Dark Signers, he felt infatuated at the girl.

"THIS IS SO BORING!" Rua shouted. Ruka shot him a glare.

"First Yusei, Jack and Crow had gone to the Philippines to meet Team Dragon Force and attend a conference (**A/N: Team Dragon Force is my OC's WRGP team.) **Then Bruno is still in France and will come home to God knows when and then Aki-neechan's busy with her final exams! Were left here with nothing to do!"

Ruka just sighed but deep inside she too was bored, it has been 2 months since they won the 2nd WRGP, their last opponent was Team Dragon Force which composes of their ace and last wheeler, Key Marquez, The Dragon Master who wields a terrifying dragon deck which lets him use non-speed spells except Field spell cards without the penalty of Speed World 2, then their 2nd wheeler is either Ericka Lucia who wields a Chaos Deck or Ymira who wields a Spellcaster deck then their first wheeler and 2nd strongest member was Kouji Hikari who wields a Valorous Hero deck**(A/N: This hero archetype is different from Elemental Heroes and Destiny Heroes.). **At first Jack swiftly eliminated both Kouji and Ymira with Scar-Red Nova Dragon. The audiences and the MC thought Team 5D's will win because of Scar-Red Nova Dragon was unstoppable with a attack power of 7000 then when Key dueled him, he negated the effect of Scar-Red Nova and decreased it's attack with his Light End Dragon's effect, eliminating the blonde, as a last attempt, Jack used a trap card to deal damage to both of them for the monster that was just destroyed, dealing 3500 damage to himself but Key was clever, he special summoned Prime Material Dragon to convert the damage into his life points and attack Jack with Five-Headed Dragon.

Crow decided to take a break and give Aki some space to be the 2nd wheeler but Yusei seeing the situation's getting out of hand decided he'll be the 2nd wheeler. Their duel is the most fiercest duel ever seen in Riding Duel history, Yusei was driven at the corner but successfully Accel Synchro to summon Shooting Star Dragon. He used Shooting Star's effect to reveal the tuner monsters and drew 4 Tuners, they thought Yusei was going to win and that's where Key activated his trap card, Lament of the Dragons to remove Shooting Star Dragon from play. Yusei ended his turn with a defense position Shield Wing. But Yusei was eliminated when Key special summoned Red Eyes Black Dragon to the field and used Inferno Fire Blast, eliminating Yusei. Aki was the last wheeler and she really bet everything there, she used Black Rose Dragon's effect wisely to defeat Key, therefore winning the duel and being triumphant after a miracle Aki pulled. They won the 2nd WRGP.

Ruka was removed from her thoughts when she saw Rua leaving the room.

"Where are you going?"

"I'll just challenge someone with a duel disk outside. I'm really bored." Rua said, not looking at his sister and went outside with Duel Disk at hand.

Ruka sighed and looked at Rally "Do you anything to do today Rally-kun?"

Rally blushed at the mention of his name. "Uhh, nothing really. Umm, Ruka-chan?"

"Yes?" Ruka replied sweetly.

"Can I duel you?"

Ruka flashed another smile.

"Why not?" as she took out her deck, Rally felt his hopes getting high and also took out his deck from his pockets.

* * *

"Fuck this shit!" Jack angrily yelled out, slamming his right hand at the cafeteria table.

Crow rolled his eyes, they were in the airport when news came that the trip back to Neo Domino City will be postponed due to a storm, and Jack was really pissed off when he heard that.

"It looks like we'll have to stay here in the Philippines again." Yusei said with his usual stoic face.

"IT'S FOR A WEEK BEFORE THE NEXT FLIGHT TO NEO DOMINO CITY YUSEI!" Jack yelled, Yusei covered his ears.

"Jack, can you tell me why you are so desperate to go back?" Crow asked, getting irritated at the blonde.

"It has been 3 days since I haven't tasted the Blue eyes Mountain!"

Crow rolled his eyes again "Thought so…"

"What do you mean thought so? YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH I NEEDED THAT RIGHT NOW!"

"YOU COULD AT LEAST KEEP YOUR DAMN VOICE DOWN!" Crow retorted angrily, pointing infront of Jack.

Yusei left the table to leave the two with their pointless arguing, and then his phone rang.

"Hello?" he said after picking up the phone and answering the call.

"I heard the flight was postponed."Came Key's voice from the other line.

Yusei sighed "Yes, it would take a week before the next flight."

"You know you guys are welcome at my place, me and Ymira will provide you shelter."

Yusei smiled "Actually, that's what we were planning and Key, can I ask you a favor?"

"Yes what is it?" Key's voice sounded curious.

"I want you to help me find a ring." Yusei's smile widened as he thought of his girlfriend.

"A ring? What for- oh I get it!" Key laughed "Okay, be seeing you guys."

With that, they hung up.

Yusei turned his attention to the two who were now on each other's throats.

"We'll be going to Key's place, let's move." Yusei announced at the two but they didn't care, they were still strangling each other's throats.

Yusei sighed. 'I want to see her so badly…' he thought of a certain magenta-haired woman.

* * *

"I'm back…" Bruno said, opening the front door of Sherry's two-story house.

"I'm glad." A certain blonde woman said, wearing a white bath robe with a towel in hand.

"Uhh… When will we go back to Neo Domino?" Bruno asked, unable to look at the blonde.

Sherry took a few steps until she came face to face with Bruno.

"Why are you always looking away from me when I talk to you?" she asked, putting her hands on her waist.

"It's just…" Bruno was cut off.

"Just what?" Sherry snapped angrily.

"Well… I find it strange." Bruno replied with a scared look.

"Strange?" Sherry asked, confused.

"Well, first when you knew I was **him** you just left, then after a few months you sent Mizoguchi to Neo Domino to bring me to you. Then last night…." Bruno paused, blushing wildly.

"Was our first night together." Sherry finished, kissing Bruno's lips, the blue-haired man's eyes widened but soon closed to give the same affection Sherry was giving him.

"Why do you love me? What did you find in me?" Bruno asked, Sherry's hands tightened her grasps at Bruno's white jacket.

"Because you were the one who saved me. Besides…" Sherry's green eyes looked at Bruno's.

"I find you amusing even though you can be such a dork and a geek." Sherry giggled at what she just said.

Bruno smiled at her.

"Marry me Bruno…" Sherry said, Bruno froze in his spot.

"M-marry y-you?" Bruno exclaimed in pure shock.

"Yes…" Sherry looked at Bruno with a sweet look that made Bruno gulped.

"It's so sudden Sherry!"

"Maybe an engagement sounds good enough?" Sherry cocked her right eyebrow up.

Bruno looked at her with his wide opened eyes.

"If it makes you happy..." Bruno answered, scratching his head.

Sherry smiled and kissed him again. Bruno returned the kiss.

"Now stop looking at me like that." Sherry then looked at him with seductive eyes.

"And I'll give you a good time…" she finished, sliding her fingers into her visible cleavage. Bruno returned back to his normal state and he gulped again and his heartbeat began to speed up. He had no idea how he's such a lucky bastard to have a fine woman such as Sherry.

Sherry held Bruno's right hand and led her to her room, giggling, Sherry released his hand when they were inside and locked the door behind her.

Sherry threw herself to Bruno and kissed him passionately at the lips, tasting his lips, Bruno felt his right hand being held by Sherry's left. Sherry lifted his right hand and placed it inside her bath robe, making him feel her spongy breasts.

Bruno placed his hands in the shoulder area of Sherry's robe and stripped the bath robe up until her waist, exposing her fine breasts.

"Sherry…"

"Bruno…"

They kissed each other and threw themselves at the bed, kissing each other with passion, after what seemed like hours they were already making love for the second time of their lives.

Bruno sat on the bed while Sherry was on top of him, shaking her hips, both moaned in pleasure while Bruno's head rested on her breasts, licking them while Sherry did her job. Sherry moaned louder as Bruno started raising his hips up, their bodies are colliding on each other, Sherry tightened as she gritted her teeth from the pleasure she was experiencing.

Without warning, they reached their climax and both fell on the bed, exhausted.

Before they know it, they slept at each other's embrace.

* * *

Right after the exams, Aki received the bad news from Yusei (via calling her). She was expecting Yusei to come back today and as they promised, she and Yusei will do it for the 2nd time of their lives with Yusei promising to be careful from now on. Aki sighed in frustration.

Aki then rubbed her tummy; she still wasn't sure if she'll going to get pregnant from what she and Yusei did from the past night.

"Yusei you idiot…" Aki whispered to herself "Not only can't you come home today, you're making me worry about my condition."

Fortunately, the past two weeks showed no signs of pregnancy; she wasn't experiencing morning sickness and the mood swings, that's something to relax on. But there may still be a possibility.

Without anything to do, she decided to just go to Carly's apartment. Since the Twins are out at Martha's.

* * *

"Come in guys." Key made a gesture of welcoming, opening the door for the three men.

"Thanks Key, we appreciate it." Yusei said to the long-haired man.

"It's nothing Yusei."

"Do you have coffee?" Jack asked, dropping his bags at the floor. Key nodded and pointed at the kitchen.

Jack led out a huff as he went to the kitchen, Crow rolled his eyes.

"Mighty kind of ya to let us stay for a week." Crow grinned at the dragon duelist.

Key only smirked and scoffed and they all sat at the couches with Jack drinking a cup of coffee.

Then someone came down the stairs, he has short but spiky hair and had brown eyes.

"It seems your back to the land of the living Kouji." Key teased the guy.

"Oh shut up…" Kouji yawned and stretched his arms. When he opened his eyes, he caught sight of the man he wanted to defeat the most.

"WHAT. ARE. YOU. DOING. HERE. JACK ASSLASS?" he glared daggers at the former 'king'.

Jack glared back "I didn't know the monkey hero's here." He retorted.

"THAT'S VALOROUS FOR YOU! FORMER KING-SAN!" Kouji snapped, yelling in a loud voice. Jack gritted his teeth in anger.

"They're here because their flight to Neo Domino was postponed due to a storm. So I'm letting them stay here for a week." Key explained, Kouji went down and continually glared at the blonde.

"I can't stand him living here for a week! Why not send him to a hotel and let Yusei and Crow in?" Kouji demanded to Key, Key narrowed his eyes.

"You're only saying that because he defeated you at the WRGP." Key replied, Kouji flinched at the

"_Scar-Red Nova Dragon gains attack equal to the tuners in my graveyard! I have 4 so its attack adds up to 5500 points!"_

"_Your heroes won't withstand the power of my Burning Soul! Scar-Red Nova Dragon! Attack Valorous Sun Dragon! BURNING SOUL!"_

"_IMPOSSIBLE!" Kouji cried out in defeat, his life points dwindled to 0._

"THAT'S WHY I SWORE VENDETTA TOWARDS HIM!"

Crow couldn't stop laughing while Key and Yusei sighed. Jack stood up from his seat and pointed at Kouji.

"I already proved you are no match against me! Why are you so persistent?" Jack shouted.

"I will not stop until I regain my honor! You're my rival! I shouldn't lose to you!" Kouji pointed back.

Before Jack can reply, the door opened.

"I'm home Key-kun…" a sweet voice said.

"Ymira, I'm here at the living room." Key called out.

The young woman came inside, she looks like Dark Magician Girl with her blonde hair, and green cute eyes except she didn't inherited the pink blush on her cheeks according to her family.

Ymira gasped in surprise as she saw Crow, Jack (The one who defeated her at the WRGP) and Yusei inside. Then her smile widened.

"I didn't know you guys will be back so quick…"

"Well about that…" Crow said but he was interrupted by Ymira.

"Did you bring Rua-kun with you?" she asked with an excited look.

During the premiere of the 2nd WRGP, Ymira became fond of the male twin, seeing his hyperactive and cheerful attitude being a cute one.

"Well there was a—"Crow was cut off again but this time by Key.

"Why are you so fond of that hyperactive kid?" Key asked curiously.

"Because he's so kaawaaaiii!" Ymira squealed, placing her hands at her face.

Key frowned "To answer the question, no, they're here because their flight was postponed due to a storm and they'll be staying for a week."

Ymira's smiled faded away.

"That's so unfortunate… I hope by the time were married, I want to have a child like him." Ymira said, looking at Key. Key blushed at the mention of having a kid with his fiancée. _'God she can be so naïve sometimes…'_

Yusei looked up at the ceiling and thought _'Children….no, what are you thinking Yusei? She shouldn't be pregnant, Hideo-san will probably kill me if he finds out we had sex outside of marriage.' _He isn't planning to propose to Aki not because of what they did, he was already planning it a month before they even did it, he just couldn't find time in buying her a ring, if he did, someone would see he was in a jewelry store and spread rumors that he'll propose to her. Yusei didn't really like the media; he found them annoying and persistent minus Carly who understands him. So this time while he's here at the Philippines, he can buy her a ring without worrying of the paparazzi at Neo Domino City.

"I'm going upstairs Key-kun." Ymira said as she leaned in to kiss Key's cheeks. Key smiled and kissed her at the forehead, Yusei felt a twinge of jealousy in him. He missed doing that to Aki, heck he couldn't bear it if they didn't kiss in a day.

When Ymira went upstairs… Kouji sat beside Key.

"You're a lucky guy to have such a nice girl like her." Crow commented, Key didn't reply and kept smiling.

Jack spoke up "I find it ironic that you guys from Team Dragon Force represents the Philippines when most of you are Japanese like us. You being the only native and that dingbat Kouji is a half-Filipino."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A DINGBAT?" Kouji stood up from the couch.

"Give me one reason not kick your ass in a Riding Duel again." Key replied with a snappy comeback.

Jack blushed in embarrassment.

"HA! Owned!" Kouji exclaimed.

"Shut it loser!" Jack snapped.

It was Kouji's turn to blush in embarrassment.

"I want a rematch!" Kouji shouted while keeping his composure.

"Grrrr…." The two emitted lightning from their foreheads, the lightning clashed at each other.

"Okay, you guys calm down." Yusei intervened, Crow just watch in amusement, trying his best not to laugh.

"HUMPH!" The two looked away from each other with their arms crossed.

Key sighed and looked at Yusei.

"You're planning to buy her one right now?" Key asked, Yusei nodded.

"Anyway, how's your hot girlfriend?" Kouji asked with a wide grin. Yusei glared daggers at him.

"Show some respect!" Key scolded, smacking Kouji's head.

"OWWW!"

* * *

"Aki-san! It's a surprise seeing you in my apartment!" Carly exclaimed as she saw Aki in the doorway.

Aki smiled "May I?" she asked.

Carly fully opened the door and gave her way to pass.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Carly grinned at her, closing the door and locking it for security.

Aki looked around and saw Carly's computer was on and there were many photographs at the table.

"Gomen (Sorry). I didn't know you were working." Aki said, feeling sorry that she disturbed Carly's work.

"No it was nothing. I'm looking for company, I feel so lonely…" Carly replied, removing her weird glasses.

Aki looked around when Carly asked her.

"How are you coping with Yusei?" the journalist asked "I heard their flight was postponed…" her smile faded and turned into a sad expression "I can't see Jack for a week…"

Aki was pouring some a pitcher of water into a glass when she felt nauseous.

Dropping the pitcher (Shocking Carly), she ran to the bathroom and opened the toilet lid and vomited violently.

"Aki-san! Are you alright?" Carly ran to the doorway of the bathroom, she could see Aki panting.

"Sorry…" Aki paused for awhile "I quickly felt very dizzy…. It just came out of now—"before she could finish, she vomited again at the toilet.

When she was done, Carly came with a glass of water.

Aki's eyes widened in realization…. She felt the symptoms; she became very dizzy in an instant and vomited twice…

"I'm…. Pregnant…" she said to herself, Carly dropped the glass out of shocked.

* * *

**HARHARHAR! EVIL CLIFFHANGER! LOOKS LIKE SOME THINGS HAVE CONSEQUENCES HUH?**

**AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME IN NOVEMBER 4!**

**How will Yusei react upon knowing this?**

**FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER!**


	9. Just a short notice

**NOTICE:**

**I don't know if you guys will be happy or sad to hear this but…**

**The story's nearing its end. Only two-three more chapters and it's done.**

**First, I want to thank all of you readers for your kind reviews and your anticipation for upcoming chapters. I'm glad for that.**

**Second, doesn't mean this story's gonna end meaning I won't be writing more stories! Wrong! There might be a sequel inside my mind right now or a brand new story.**

_**He's our most precious treasure…-**_** Yeah long title but I think it's okay! I don't know how many chapters.**

_**5D's School of Scandals**_**- It revolve around the life of a lonely Izayoi Aki, who had no friends in her entire life not because of her powers(She has no powers here) but her father as a senator is being forced to move out through other places, therefore depriving her of companionship and friendship.**

**So yeah, those are my plans after Don't be lonely, I'm here fic. But I'll write one at a time, meaning I should focused on one, although I want to write the short sequel first.**

**Chapter 9 is almost done guys! Give me a day or two! Once again thank you!**

**This is kenji1104, signing out!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9- Breaking news…**

**Okay enough with the lemon scenes! I had enough of them for some time!**

**Disclaimer: Yugioh 5D's does not belong to me.**

**

* * *

**

"Y-your w-what?" Carly asked, she was still unsure on what she heard.

"Carly… Please don't tell anyone about this…" Aki pleaded, touching her stomach.

"S-since w-when did you t-two d-do i-it?" Carly asked, still in shock.

Aki didn't bother to answer as tears fell from her eyes, she cried, burying her head at her arms which were above her toes.

"Aki-san… Gomen, I didn't know what I was talking about…" Carly apologized as she rubbed Aki's back to comfort her.

"What should I do Carly? What should I do?" the crying woman said, burying her head at Carly's chest.

"Listen Aki-san, pull yourself together, we don't know yet maybe you just ate something wrong or you have a cold." Carly stood up and picked up her phone.

Dialing a familiar number, it immediately responded.

"Hello? This is Mikage Sagiri, can I help you?" came Mikage's voice.

"Mikage, hi, it's Carly."

"Carly?" Mikage asked, surprised that Carly called her.

"I need you to come here Mikage and buy a pregnancy test along the way…" Carly said in a rare commanding tone.

"Chotto Matt—" Carly hung up. She helped the crying Aki up and brought her to sit at the couch.

Carly excused herself to clean the broken glass shards she caused and along the way brought a glass of water for Aki to drink.

Aki accepted it and drank it straight, and then she handed it over to Carly and continued to cry at the couch pillow.

* * *

Minutes later, a furious Mikage came in.

"I want a full explanation for this Carly, why the heck do you need a pregnancy test? Now the pharmacists thought that I was the one pregnant! Did you get laid?" Mikage exclaimed, showing the pregnancy test stick.

"Mikage-san…" Mikage heard Aki's muffled voice, she looked at Aki and her jaw dropped.

Aki crying, a pregnancy test stick, now all was clear to her. It was intended for Aki.

"Don't tell me you're…"

After minutes of comforting the magenta-haired Signer, they gave the pregnancy test to her.

"W-what should I-I d-do with t-this?" Aki stuttered, hiccupping.

"Pee on it." Mikage replied with a worried expression.

Carly nodded, Aki casted a doubtful look at the stick but made her way at the bathroom.

When they heard the door locked, Mikage spoke up.

"I can't believe this…" Mikage pondered her pointing finger at her chin.

"Who would have thought she would do it with Yusei? Carly questioned, cleaning her glasses with a piece of clean cloth.

"If everyone knew about this, Yusei and Aki-san's reputation will surely be affected, let's try keeping this a secret…" Mikage answered Carly.

"We… Were lying?" Carly asked with a questioning look. Putting her glasses back on.

"There's no—"Mikage was interrupted when Aki came out of the bathroom, with the pregnancy test in hand.

The two noticed Aki's hands were trembling and her eyes began to water up again…

"What should I do?" She cried again, the two girls comforted her and Mikage took a look at the stick…

**POSITIVE**

"Fudo Yusei is so in trouble now …"Carly said, brushing Aki's hair with her fingers.

"I want Yusei to be with me… Onegai, please bring him to me… I need him…" Aki said weakly, her hot tears fell on the pillow. She wanted Yusei to be there for her, to comfort her at her time of need and to embrace her and tell her that things will be alright. Yusei's reassuring words works like magic to her.

Mikage and Carly looked at her with concern as they were trying their best to keep Aki calm.

After an hour, Aki fell asleep at the couch, her tears dried up.

"Listen Carly, I want no one to know about this incident, let's just keep this to ourselves and let Aki-san talk to Yusei by herself, call me if need be." Mikage said, opening the door.

Carly nodded "Thank you Mikage…"

Mikage smiled "Glad to help… As I said, call me if anything happens."

Saying their farewells, Carly closed the door and looked at the sleeping Aki, she still has a mix of worry and sadness in her face, something Carly rarely sees to the magenta-haired woman, she always thought of Aki as a strong, fearless and woman of unmatched ferocity when dueling but now, she sees her as a poor and sorrowful woman.

"I just hope Yusei comes back, judging from what I see, he really needs to be here."

* * *

In a jewelry store

"So, what do you thinks' better?" Yusei asked, he chose three types of wring to choose from.

Key examined the three and scratched his head. They were all beautiful and at the same time expensive.

"I dunno, what does Aki really likes or should I say future Mrs. Fudo?" the long haired duelist teased.

"I have a feeling she'll like this one…" Yusei picked the black box containing a white gold ring with diamonds adorned in different parts of it; in the middle was a shiny red ruby that is almost the same color of Black Rose Dragon's red feathers. The sparkling diamonds reminds him of Stardust Dragon's shining star dust. A perfect combination…

Without a moment to think, Yusei thought _'Perfect… she'll really love this…' _

"Okay, I'll take this one." Yusei showed it to the shopkeeper.

"You made a wise decision Mr. Fudo, I'm sure Ms. Izayoi will love it." The shopkeeper flashed him a smile "It costs…. P1, 000,000(Almost $25000)"

"NYAH!" Key stumbled back because of the price and has a WTF expression on his face.

"Fine by me." Yusei said as if it wasn't a big deal; he pulled out his credit card from his wallet and gave it to the shopkeeper.

"Shit man… Your ring is twice expensive than what I gave to Ymira. You really saved up that money huh?"

Yusei nodded as he the shopkeeper handed back his credit card.

"Pleasure doing business Mr. Fudo and Mr. Marquez." The shopkeeper bowed in respect, Yusei hid the small black box containing the ring deep into his pocket.

"Since when did you get that bundle of money? I thought Team 5D's shared the prize money during the WRGP?"

"Yes, we shared it but I didn't really spend mine, I saved it up along with the extra money I got in fixing D-wheels and appliances." Yusei explained then his phone rang.

"A message… From Crow" Yusei picked it up as the two stop on a lamp post.

A smile crossed his lips "Looks like we're going home after 3 days…"

"So the storm changed its destination huh? I bet you can't wait to go home." Key teased, Yusei laughed a little. "To meet the future Mrs. Fudo."

* * *

Martha's Place

Rua was overjoyed, upon hearing the three will be coming home after 3 days; he seemed to cheer up from his gloomy mood.

"Crow said the storm changed its direction and is coming towards China after a few days, flights will be resumed after the storm moves out completely." Ruka said, looking at her cellphone.

"Aki-neechan will be excited if she knows about this!" Rua said in his cheerful voice.

"I think Crow already sent a message to her. I'm sure she's overjoyed." Ruka nodded

* * *

Back at Carly's

Aki woke up from the constant ringing of her cellphone's ringing tone; she snatched it from the table and read it.

'_Yo! Good news guys! Were coming back after 3 days! The storm calmed down a lot! Be seeing ya guys!_

_PS: We have a lot of surprises for ya'll especially you Aki. :D_

Aki just put her cellphone into her pockets (partly because she's upset that Yusei won't be coming back for a few days although she was relieved they will come home as soon as possible.), wiping her eyes; she looked at Carly's work table. She couldn't help but let out a small laugh when she saw Carly sleeping, with her head on top of the keyboard.

"ZZZZZ… Jack…." Carly muttered the blonde's name "I…ZZZ… Miss you…"

Aki whispered a thank you to the sleeping Carly and left the apartment.

* * *

"You're thinking about something?" Yusei asked the long-haired duelist, they were at the balcony of the house.

"Nah, I was just wondering…" Key said, not bothering to look at Yusei.

"About what?"

"What drove your girl to use such an extraordinary strategy to defeat me during the WRGP, she has done something you can't." Key said "She managed to stop me twice from Synchro Summoning my advanced synchro monster. Divine God Dragon." Key looked at his card (Divine God Dragon's base form is Divine Flame Dragon).

"She's somethin' else, that's one of the reason I loved her." Yusei said, opening his wallet to reveal a picture of them hugging.

"Say Yusei…" Came Key's voice

Yusei looked up to see Key looking at him with an evil grin.

"How many children do you plan to have when you guys are married?"

"W-what?" Yusei asked in shock, he always wanted a son and a daughter. He thought two little monsters will be enough or maybe three would be much better…

"Well?"

"I would want two or three from Aki. A son and a daughter that is as beautiful as her mother." Yusei replied, his face blushing.

"I see… Ymira keeps bugging me on having a son which has that Rua's attitude." Key frowned.

"There's nothing wrong in having a hyperactive kid." Yusei said.

"Nothing wrong you say? Well of course I want my child to be happy but not like that. Children should be disciplined if they ever got out of line."

Yusei stayed silent, he never thought of that. If he ever became a father, he wouldn't be a strict one, he doesn't know if Aki would be a strict one but he doubt she will be. He would let his children be happy with their childhood and grow up wanting to achieve their dreams. That's the family Yusei wanted.

"How are you going to propose to her? Do her parents know?" Key asked curiously. Yusei nodded.

"Hideo-san and Setsuko said their even honored to have me as their son-in-law, so they told me to go for it."

Key 'hmped' "Seems you're very close to her parents… I take it you did something to them to make them feel grateful?"

Yusei then told Key how he met Aki for the first time; he never missed out a single detail of their relationship.

"Key. For example, if Ymira got pregnant when you two aren't engaged yet. What will you do?"

Key flinched at the question when his face darkened "She's a week pregnant now…"

Yusei's eyes widened "Then that means…"

"Tell me Yusei, I'm sorry for being blunt but did you and Aki had sex already? Please tell me you used protection." Key said, wishing not to hear Yusei's dark answer.

"No, I got carried away and gave it all to her, you had no idea how horrified she was at that time." Yusei answered, Key's eyes widened as his mouth wide opened (Yusei trusts Key because of the bond they shared during the WRGP).

"Yusei… You do know she might get impregnated by that! I did the same mistake! Oh boy… Senator Izayoi will surely kill you if she got pregnant out of marriage." Key exclaimed. It is that when Yusei realized something.

'_I hope she's not… It can wait just give me 3 months.' _Yusei's mind panicked.

Yusei felt his head hurt "I'm going to sleep now. Thanks." He hastily got to his room and lied down. Leaving Key with a look of worry.

"I just hope I didn't screw up…"

* * *

After Three days.

"Thanks Key, we enjoyed our stay here." Yusei smiled, Jack came out from the house along with his white bags.

"It is a pleasure Yusei and good luck with the proposal." Key nodded and offered him a grin.

"Well, I think we should be going." Crow invited, lifting his bags from the ground.

"YEAH! STAY OUT JACK ASSLASS!" Kouji shouted from the house. Key facepalmed(slap his forehead) himself from his friend's childish attitude.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU LITTLE SHIT?" Jack was going to storm the house when Yusei and Crow stopped him and held him back.

"Let's just go already!" Crow scolded, Jack led out an hmped and picked up his bags.

"See ya!" Key waved, the three bid their farewells minus Jack who was still fuming in anger.

* * *

"ATTENTION, LAST CALL FOR THE FLIGHT TO NEO DOMINO CITY, I REPEAT, LAST CALL FOR THE FLIGHT TO NEO DOMINO CITY."

"Oh crap!" Crow exclaimed. They were almost late due to the traffic along the way; there was a car accident wherein two were injured but no deaths but that isn't something to worry about, if they didn't make it. They'll have to wait for a couple of days, this time for real.

They ignored the burden of their bags and ran with a rush of speed. Thankfully, they made it at the entrance of their designated port, finally walking down the ramp connecting to the plane they were catching, they were panting for air.

"Some kind of adrenaline rush we had back there." Jack noted, Yusei wiped the sweat away from his forehead.

After a few hours, they set foot in Neo Domino City's territory, it was almost 6 pm and all three of them slept along the rest of the flight.

After doing lots of mumbo jumbo (Can't describe it). They were seen by Rua and Ruka outside the airport.

"YUSEI!" The twins waved as they ran towards the said man, hugging him.

Yusei chuckled and smiled; he looked around but didn't see a certain woman.

"You're looking for Aki-san?" Ruka asked, Yusei nodded.

"She said she can't come because she has a cold." Ruka said, Yusei frowned.

"CROW!" Rua threw himself to Crow.

"Miss me didn't ya?" Crow grinned stupidly.

Rua looked at Jack.

"TRY IT." He warned with his cold Atlas glare.

"Not planning on it!" Rua responded, letting out his tongue to irritate Jack. The blonde chased the boy, wanting to get his hands on him.

* * *

After settling back to their place….

Yusei dialed Aki's number in his cellphone and called her.

Aki's cellphone beeped and vibrated, Aki woke up from one of her needed naps and picked it up. She sat up and took the phone from the bedside table, she looked at the screen and her eyes widened.

"Yusei…"

She quickly answered it and put it her right ear.

"Hello? YUSEI!"

Yusei was force to distance the phone from his ear.

"Aki, you really don't need to shout like that." Yusei responded with a sigh.

"Sorry…" Aki sadly said from the other line.

Yusei felt like he wanted to punch himself when he heard her like that.

"Hey it's okay." Aki's heart skipped a beat, those were the reassuring words she always wanted to hear from him.

"How about we met up at a fancy restaurant?" Yusei smiled as he clutched into the black box.

"But Y-Yusei! It's very expensive!" Aki stuttered at the other line.

"Don't worry… I'll meet you up at the Grand Palazzo at 8 pm?" Yusei cocked his eyebrow up.

There was silence at the other line for a moment.

Aki then spoke up "Make it 7:30 pm…"

"Okay… and Aki?"

"Yes?"

"I love you…" Yusei said with his gentle voice.

Aki felt her eyes water up "I-I love you too…" She said, wiping away the rolling tears.

* * *

Yusei hung up after hearing the answer he wanted. Aki rubbed her womb. Yusei should know about its existence, she is partly happy because she's finally seeing Yusei again and nervous about how she would tell him.

Yusei waited for Aki outside the Grand Palazzo, one of the fanciest restaurants in Neo Domino, he was wearing a formal suit due to the dress code, a black tuxedo with black pants and leather shoes. With his arms folded over his chest, he patiently waited.

He then spotted her wearing the same dress she wore during the premiere of the WRGP with those long white gloves.

"Hey…" Yusei greeted.

"Hey." She flashed a smile, Yusei suddenly hugged her. She was actually expecting that. Yusei can't really control his hormones sometimes…

"I missed you." He said, tightening the hug, Aki closed her eyes.

"You have no idea…" she whispered.

Yusei broke the hug and looked at her beautiful brown eyes. How he missed those eyes!

"May we?" Yusei invited, Aki nodded and they held each other's hands and went inside.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry but I must skip this scene cause I don't know how to write some restaurants scene and whenever I write them, their horrible.**

After eating, they paid the bill which costs a lot to which Yusei didn't even care and payed straight away.

They took a comfortable walked across the streets; some pedestrians watched them pass by.

It is when Aki thought of something to break the silence.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked, unable to look at him in the eye. Yusei turned his head to look at her.

"We're here." He answered, Aki gasped, she was too engrossed being with Yusei that she didn't notice Yusei was taking her to the lakeside park, the very park where they confessed their feelings to each other.

"Still remember?" Yusei smiled, Aki's eyes and mouth were wide opened.

"Of course I do!" She locked eyes with Yusei. She blushed when she saw Yusei was looking at her with his gentle smile.

"I wanted to do this to you when I was at the Philippines…" Yusei said, leaning closer for a kiss.

Aki closed her eyes and waited for Yusei's lips to press against hers.

And so their lips met, they kissed like that, Yusei broke up the kiss, Aki still has her eyes closed.

She then felt something round slipped into one of her fingers on her right hand.

She curiously opened her eyes and looked at her fingers when she saw it.

Her eyes widened in amazement as she saw one of the most beautiful objects she has seen in her entire life. The white gold ring with diamonds adorned in different parts of it; in the middle was a shiny red ruby. Her eyes began forming tears, tears of joy as she knew what this means.

"I love you Aki, that's why I wanted to give you this ring for your happiness…" Yusei paused as he knelt and held Aki's hands.

"Izayoi Aki, love of my life… Will you marry me and be my wife?"

Aki let her tears escape her eyes, never has she been so happy. Yusei was proposing to her? Yusei, the man whom she viewed as her savior? The man responsible for making her the happy person she is right now?

The joy was almost too much to take in as she broke down in tears, sobbing as she covered her mouth.

Yusei continued smiling at her, Aki's tears were rolling down her cheeks, and she removed her right hand from her mouth.

"Oh Yusei…. I LOVE YOU!" Aki then threw herself to Yusei and they feel to the soft grass, Yusei sat while Aki hugged him tighter.

"So I take that as a yes?" Yusei chuckled, Aki looked at him her watery eyes and she was smiling yes the most gorgeous smile Yusei has ever seen.

"Yes Yusei! I-I would want to spend my entire life with you! I would love to marry you!" Yusei then kissed her passionately, Aki pulled him closer.

They stayed like that for a long time…

Until they broke the contact.

They both laughed as they stood up.

Then one thing reminded Aki, she is yet to tell him about **it.**

"Yusei… I was m-meaning t-to s-say this…"

"What is it Aki?" Yusei asked curiously.

Aki swallowed and looked at him nervously. Yusei thought, what is she so nervous at?

"I'm pregnant…" She finally said the two words.

For some time, Yusei stood there with his eyes as wide as saucers. Aki? Pregnant? Then the next thing he knew, he passed out and fell to the grass, unconscious.

"YUSEI!" Aki gasped in shock as she knelt down to check on him.

* * *

**And that marks my OC's last appearance!**

**What do you call that? Emotional breakdown?**

**Alright! Only two more chapters to go!**

**I saw at writing author's comments right?**

**Anyway, what do you think of my OC Key? There's a secret around him and that secret is that he is the 6th Signer who bears the Body mark of the Crimson Dragon, I always wondered why the body isn't a mark, considering it's part of the Crimson Dragon so I took advantage of the situation. He's Signer Dragon is Divine Flame Dragon and it's evolved Synchro is Divine God Dragon.  
**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10- No matter what happens… I will be with you**

**Here goes the 2****nd**** to the last chapter before the epilogue.**

**Key: SNIFF! I've never been this happy! I'm happy with the 50 reviews!**

**Rua: You're getting happy with just that many reviews?**

**Key: Well, excuse me for being all-new to ! And who invited you here?**

**Rua: That ain't even an excuse! I invited myself!**

**Key: *grumbles, If I only had psychic powers, dear God I'm gonna let Divine God Dragon burn you to ashes!**

**Rua: And so what? You'll say your lame attack phrase? 'Let heaven's wrath casts upon its judgment to you!'**

**Key: THAT'S IT! GET OUT OF HERE! * kicks out Rua**

**Key: Yugioh 5D's does not belong to me.**

**

* * *

**

Jack kicked the door open and descended at the stairs, Crow and the Twins turned their heads to look at him carrying an unconscious Yusei at his right shoulder with a worried Aki behind them.

"What happened?" Rua asked curiously, going towards the couch where Jack laid the unconscious Yusei.

"Ruka get some water!" Jack ordered, and then he ordered Crow to bring the fan to cool off Yusei.

"Hai!" Ruka nodded and ran towards the kitchen while Crow (who reluctantly agreed) carried the said electric fan and directed it at Yusei.

Aki's hands was placed on Yusei's forehead, her face has a look of worry.

"I shouldn't have told him yet…" She muttered.

"Tell him what?" Jack asked, standing behind her. Aki glanced at him for a short time before turning her attention back to Yusei.

"I'm asking you." Jack grumbled, Aki paid him no attention.

Crow placed a hand on Jack's left shoulder, the Black-Feather user shook his head.

"Not now Jack…" he whispered, Jack looked down and then nodded. Crow then breathe a sigh of relief that Jack finally understands what is happening.

Then Ruka came carrying many glasses of water on top of the tray she was holding. She passed the glasses to them, one for herself and one reserved for Yusei.

A few minutes later…

"I still don't know how he passed out. I mean Yusei's strong, he never passed out before…" Crow wondered. Reminiscing his childhood memories.

"That's where you're wrong Crow, Yusei did pass out before." Jack corrected the carrot-haired man.

Crow and the others looked at him curiously. Wanting to hear it.

"Yusei passed out when a cockroach came inside his ear, hell…." Jack was preventing himself in laughing. "You could actually imagine he was screaming and crying out in fear, it took both of us to cool him down and for Martha to remove the roach from his ear." And with that, Jack laughed. All of them just glared at Jack. The blonde noticed this and quickly shut up his mouth.

"Not funny Jack…" Crow scolded, then…

"Ngghh…." They heard Yusei hum. Then they looked at him, Yusei slowly opened his eyes and first saw Aki who had a look of worry and concern while the others were also the same except Aki's was more intense.

"Huh?"

"Look whose back into the land of the living." Jack commented, Aki stepped on his left foot, Jack yelped in pain.

"Yusei?" she then turned her attention to her fiancé.

Yusei's half closed eyes looked at her.

"Is it… True?"

Aki sadly looked at him, Yusei's eyes looks like he really wants answers.

"Is it just a… Dream?" Yusei asked once more with his weak voice "I… Just hope it is…"

Aki shook her head "No Yusei, it wasn't a dream… I'm sorry…"

Yusei then brought his right hand and slapped his forehead, sliding down his hand to cover his eyes.

"Oh man… I just screwed it uuuuppp!" Yusei then started mumbling, blaming himself much to the confusion of their friends, he slapped his forehead once more.

"I DEMAND TO KNOW WHAT THE HELL'S HAPPENING HERE!" Jack demanded, his voice was evidently angry; he was irritated due to the fact that he doesn't even know anything on what happened.

Crow and the Twins nodded, Yusei cleared his throat and sat up.

The cobalt-eyed duelist looked at Aki with a nervous look.

"You see…" Yusei began, all of them waited. Aki sighed.

"Yusei proposed to me."

Then their eyes lighted up and Rua and Ruka jumped in joy while Crow grinned and Jack smirked.

"ALRIGHT!" The twins gave each other a high five.

"Way to make a move Yus!" Crow gave him a thumbs up.

However, Jack's smirk faded "But that isn't a reason why you passed out. I mean it should be Izayoi who passed out not you."

Yusei looked down at the ground; Aki placed her hands at her stomach. Then Crow, Jack and Rua were drinking their water when… Ruka noticed it and her eyes widened in shock.

"The truth is I'm pregnant…" Aki confessed the whole truth, upon hearing it, the three men spat out at their drinks.

"PFFFFFFFTTTTTTTT!" They then coughed because of the water at their throats.

"YOU'RE WHAT? The three of them shouted in unison, their eyes as wide as saucers, water was still dropping from their mouths.

"Impossible…" Ruka blurted out.

"That means you two had SEX?" Rua blatantly pointed, earning the attention of all the inhabitants inside. All of them shocked that Rua even knows it such a thing (well he's 13 years old…)

"RUA! Since when did you learned about that!" Ruka scolded her twin. Rua chuckled nervously and scratched his cheek.

"Ehehehe… Let's just say Tenpei and I stumbled upon something…" Rua's cheeks blushed as he told them about it, Ruka was fuming. The other four had their mouths wide opened upon hearing Rua's story.

"You hentai!" She yelled at her brother, Rua never saw her this furious before and he covered his head with his arms to protect himself.

After a few minutes of explaining (Rua has a slap mark on his right cheek), they were shocked that Yusei and Aki even did **that**. While Jack wasn't surprised because he knew they did it already.

"You're screwed…" Jack commented Yusei cast him a glare but he knew he was right.

Crow nodded "How will you tell Aki's parents then?"

Aki tightened her grip on Yusei's left hand.

"I'll talk to them tomorrow… Right Aki?" Yusei looked at her nervously, Aki who had the same expression on her face nodded.

"Be prepared for some pain dude, I'm sure impregnating a senator's daughter will surely pissed him off." Crow commented with his arms crossed.

"Don't talk as if I'm not here Crow." Aki gave him a glare to which Crow shivered from.

"Crow has a point… I can already imagine your father's going to really get angry at me…" Yusei gulped when he imagined the senator's wrath. Aki looked down.

"Papa isn't really a violent person Yusei, he might shout at you but I doubt he would hurt you."

Yusei sighed "I do hope he is like that…"

* * *

**Next day…**

Yusei came down from the ladder from the stairs with his dark blue jacket on his shoulders. He went to the kitchen in where Jack and Crow were enjoying their breakfast, eating waffles and drinking coffee.

"Wish me luck guys…" Yusei said, the two turned their attention to Yusei.

"Good luck Yusei, you'll REALLY need it." Jack said.

"Be prepared for some harsh words he'll throw at you." Crow said, putting down his waffle to the plate. Yusei flinched at the harshness but shook it off.

Saying his farewells; he rode his D-wheel and drove towards the Izayoi household.

Yusei gathered all the courage he needed and stepped forward to press the door bell, as quickly as he had expected, Setsuko opened the door and upon seeing Yusei, she was thrilled to see him.

"Yusei-kun! Aki said you were coming!" Setsuko exclaimed, fully opening the door to let Yusei in.

"Arigatou." Yusei bowed in respect

Aki told her parents about the news and boy were they overjoyed. They then told Aki, they really like Yusei to be their son-in-law due to the fact that Yusei has done many wonders for the Izayoi family and Hideo and Setsuko are in debt to Yusei.

While walking towards the living room…

"I saw the ring you gave to Aki, it was really beautiful!" Setsuko said happily, Yusei smiled at her but deep inside, he was actually very nervous, his heart kept on beating rapidly as they were nearing the living room.

Then to Yusei's horror, Hideo was already waiting for him, sitting at one of the couch and Aki sitting infront of the sofa Hideo was sitting at.

"Yusei!" Hideo stood up from his seat and went to the Dark-haired duelists. Both shook hands with a smile on their face.

Hideo gestured him to seat with Aki. Setsuko went to the kitchen to prepare some beverages for them.

Yusei and Aki glanced at each other.

"It's now or never…" Yusei muttered, Aki nodded before looking at Hideo. He was smiling at them.

"Aki told us both of you will have something to say other than marriage? What is it then?" Hideo asked, his finger crossed. Setsuko came in with a tray of orange juice. Yusei narrowed his eyes, his expression is as if he is trying to give up but some unknown force also wants him to tell the truth, saying it's all for the better. Everything was silent around him; he could see Aki saying something.

Yusei gritted his teeth; he then looked up to see Aki's parents and with the courage inside him…

But something stopped Yusei, it wasn't Aki but the shocked faces of Hideo and Setsuko. It was then Yusei realized it. When he was arguing on his mind, Aki already told them.

Setsuko had her left hand covering her mouth while Hideo's eyes darkened. Aki looked at the floor with her downcast eyes. Yusei looked at Hideo who stood up and walked towards Yusei.

With every step Hideo took, Yusei's heart pounded faster, he's eyes widened when Hideo stop, a few inches away from him, when Yusei looked at Hideo's eyes. Hideo's were filled with rage; Yusei could feel Hideo's eyes burning right through his. This is one of the rare cases he ever felt fear overcoming him.

"Yusei… You want to marry my daughter…" Hideo's tone was rising "BECAUSE YOU MADE HER PREGNANT? IS THAT WHY?"

Aki promised to Yusei that her father wasn't a violent person but what he's feeling now; he thought he's going to die. Hideo placed his hands on Yusei's neck and his grip tightened as he strangled him, shaking him with anger.

"IS THAT WHY? HUH?" Hideo demanded, his grip becoming tighter.

"PAPA!" Aki cried out, she stood up from her sit because of the shock her father gave her. She never really saw his father getting this angry.

"ANATA! STOP!" Setsuko also cried out, as she took steps towards her husband.

"ANSWER ME!" Hideo yelled, Yusei's left eye was closed as he was trying to breathe.

"C-can't… B-breathe…" Yusei choked, he struggled to say something but Hideo's grip wasn't letting him.

Hideo gritted his teeth in anger.

"Please stop… Papa… Please…." Aki's eyes began to water "HE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW I'M PREGNANT WHEN HE PROPOSED TO ME!" She tearfully shouted.

Hideo stopped shaking him and he's grip softened enough for Yusei to gagged, gasping for air as he held his neck. Seeing her daughter cry was one thing he promised to himself not to give her pain anymore.

"I…I'm sorry Aki…" Hideo looked at his daughter with his sad eyes; Setsuko went to Hideo and placed her hands at Hideo's shoulders.

Yusei blinked once, twice as he finally got the oxygen he needs, **never **did he felt such a strong fear coursing through him. Yusei thought for sure that he's going to die when Hideo was strangling him.

Hideo went back to his seat and looked at Yusei with his face full of regret.

"I'm sorry Yusei."

Yusei looked at him and inclined his head. Aki rubbed away her tears after Hideo let go of Yusei's neck.

"It's okay… Hideo-san…" He hoarsely said. Aki sat beside him and passed him a glass of orange juice for him to drink; Yusei accepted it and drank all the contents. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"I was expecting you're going to mad and with that I'm sorry…" Yusei apologized, Hideo could see through his eyes that he was sincere and was being truthful.

"Still, it wasn't wise to be intimate outside of marriage." Hideo scolded, Yusei hung his head in shame.

Aki looked at her parents and Yusei, back and forth, nervous what would be the final judgment of her parents. Then Hideo spoke up.

"I forbid you to see my daughter for two months." Hideo said with a serious tone, Aki's eyes widened.

"Papa—"She stood up but Yusei grabbed her left arm.

Yusei stopped her and looked at her with an expression that says _'I deserve it anyway….'_

"And get ready to get a suit; you two are getting married in October 14." Hideo finally said Aki and Yusei's eyes widened in surprise and then they looked at each other with a happy expression. They just couldn't believe their ears.

"I was thinking about an engagement but considering what's my daughter's condition, I think it's urgent."

"Now if you may…" Hideo stood up.

Yusei knew what he meant and nodded, he needs to leave to fulfill what Hideo said. Yusei looked at Aki one last time and gently smiled at her and then he started heading to the door afterwards. Then Setsuko stopped him.

"Who will be your best man?" She asked him with a smile.

Yusei didn't think for a moment as a familiar blonde entered his mind.

"Jack…. Jack Atlas…" He smiled before closing the door behind him.

* * *

Yusei sat comfortably at the couch with a smile mused across his face. Crow came down afterwards to check on who just came (It's his day-off).

"Hey Yus!" Crow called out and stretched his hand up to greet him. Yusei looked at him and returned the gesture and began thinking deeply.

"How was the talk?" Crow stepped towards the happy man.

"Almost killed me…"

"Hahaha… Almo—"Crow paused until he realized what Yusei said "SO HE KICKED YOUR ASS?" Crow exclaimed.

Yusei just glanced at him and looked at the ceiling to think and concentrate. Crow saw Yusei's smile and his mind is confused, what is he so happy for?

"What reason are you smiling for?"

"Were getting married in October 14…" He plainly replied, he didn't even bother to look at Crow. The Black Feather user stared at Yusei with his mouth wide open.

"So here's what happened. First you guys told her parents that your getting married then you two confessed she's pregnant and then her father harms you and now you're happy?"

"Don't worry Crow, it all went well, the aftermath is that I won't be seeing her for 2 months."

Just then, Jack came down and upon seeing Yusei, he smirked at him.

"How was it then?"

Crow told Jack about their conversation before he came. With Yusei relating a few more events.

"He strangled you up to the point that you were almost dead?" Jack was holding his laugh; Crow couldn't resist the urge and laugh it all out. Yusei just gave them one of his rare glares.

Yusei's glare only intensified their laugh; Crow started rolling down at the floor while Jack repeatedly pounded his fist at the wall.

"You find that amusing?" Yusei questioned, slowly getting irritated by his friends he treated as brothers.

"S-sorry… Hahahaha… Y-Yusei… Wahahaha…. I could just imagine your f-f-face w-when…" Crow paused as he laughed louder "H-he w-was c-choking y-you to death!"

"You're such a poor bastard!" Jack added insult to injury; Yusei focused his glare to Jack this time.

"Laugh it all you want because you're going to be my best man." Yusei said, Jack looked at him with wide eyes.

"You wouldn't dare put me into one of those stupid suits!" Jack said, Yusei only smirked.

"I already told her parents."

Crow laughed "It seems you also have a problem!" Jack fixed his cold glare at Crow.

"You too Crow. They want you to also wear a suit." Yusei's smirk grew as Crow stopped his laughing.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Crow screamed out in horror as he imagined himself wearing tuxedo.

"They said we all have to wear formal clothes so that leaves you guys no choice."

Crow and Jack started swearing and cursing, blaming Yusei for it.

"HOLY-FREAKING MOTHER OF THE CRIMSON DRAGON!"

"CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT?" Jack demanded, Yusei shook his head no.

After minutes of swearing they hesitantly agreed to go to a shop for them to be measured and for them to choose. Yusei was able to choose a simple but fine tuxedo while Crow has trouble finding one; Jack on the other hand was able to find a white suit.

* * *

An hour later…

"Man that was torturing!" Crow complained, as he held into the paper bag containing his suit.

"Fudo-san!" Yusei looked behind to see a crowd of reporters including Angela, the blonde reporter.

"RUN!" Yusei shouted with his paper bag in hand, Jack and Crow soon followed him as they were chased by the reporters who want confirmation.

"Fudo-san! Is it true that you're getting married with Ms. Aki?" the media asked, they just continued running.

"Sorry folks! Yusei here isn't gonna answer questions!" Crow responded, they turn right towards the alleyway and turned left and right until they lost them completely.

"You really are a glutton for trouble today Yusei…" Jack huffed, all three of them were panting for air.

Yusei wiped away the sweat from his forehead with the sleeve of his jacket. The media really are pesky.

"Someone must have seen us…" Yusei said.

"Or some little bird told them." Crow pointed out, Yusei thought for awhile who told them, then before he can say the person's name…

"CARLY." Jack pointed out. "I'm going to talk to her about this."

"You better." Crow pointed out "I swear even your girlfriend can be very annoying sometimes."

Jack glared at him coldly "Says the guy who never had a girlfriend."

Crow visibly flinched at Jack's words "TAKE THAT BACK!" he retorted.

Yusei rubbed his temple; there they are again with their bickering.

"Let's just go." Yusei gestured them to move, the two looked at him and then to each other and nodded.

"So is Team Dragon Force also invited?" Crow asked as he walked beside Yusei, Jack followed soon after.

Yusei nodded, Jack scowled "You really shouldn't invite that monkey, he'll just be trouble." The monkey that Jack's referring to is none other than Kouji.

* * *

_Somewhere Else…_

"AHCHOOO!" Kouji sneezed violently. He was tinkering with his D-wheel when he sneezed; he looked up at the sky.

"Someone must have remembered me…"

* * *

Yusei frowned "I invited Team Ragnarok, Team Taiyo and even Team Unicorn. Everyone's welcome except the media." Yusei said bitterly at his last sentence.

"You really despise the media huh?" Crow tugged his left hand in his pocket

Yusei was silent and didn't bother to answer when they've reached the parking lot of their D-Wheels.

He doesn't show it but deep inside him, he really wants those two months to past already.

* * *

**After two months…**

The sound of the bells were head from some parts of Neo Domino, it was coming from a church where many people have gone inside to attend the wedding between the two Signers and members of Team 5D's. Yusei Fudo and Izayoi Aki.

**A/n: Okay, my OC will just make a small appearance here.**

"You're names please?" A security stopped Key, Kouji, Ymira and Ericka (All are wearing formal wear). Team Dragon Force had arrived.

"Team Dragon Force checkin' in." The 6th Signer coolly said, showing the invitation that Yusei sent.

The security nodded and let them pass.

"Hey!" Rua ran to them with his cheerful self. Ymira's eyes widened upon seeing the boy she deemed cute and hugged him like a child.

"Rua-kun…" Ymira rubbed her cheek against Rua's. Rua blushed at the contact but felt comfortable in Ymira's embrace.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" came Jack's voice, Kouji's face quickly changed when he saw his rival.

All of them looked at the direction where Jack was going.

"I should be the one asking you JACK ASSLASS!" Kouji responded, both of them glared at each other with intensity.

"So the monkey hero came…" Jack insulted the man. Kouji's eyes twitched in anger.

"DUEL ME RIGHT NO—"Key pulled Kouji to shut him up and looked at him with one of his rare death glares.

"I told you to behave." Key growled, Kouji gulped while Ericka sighed, she knew her boyfriend will be arguing with Jack.

With Martha, Kiryu and Crow, Yusei sighed as the guests laughed at the two. Then the trumpets sounded.

A white limousine parked near the doorway of the church, the Izayois have finally arrived…

Crow could feel Yusei getting nervous and he elbowed him.

"Here she comes. Steel yourself." Crow said, Yusei nodded as Hideo and Setsuko came out from the car.

Team Dragon Force sat at their designated place while Jack walked back towards the former member's of Team Satisfaction.

Then she came out…

Aki was wearing a pure white gown, her bare shoulders are revealed and she was wearing long white gloves, her long veil covered her beautiful face. She was carrying a bouquet of white roses.

"All rise for the bride." The minister announced and they all stood up. First Rua passed by carrying a pillow-thing with the rings on top then behind him was Ruka and a young girl (One of the children that cheers for Crow) spreading flowers, then the others (**A/N: I don't know what to call them**). Then Aki walked towards the altar escorted by Hideo and Setsuko. Martha smiled at Yusei while Yusei smiled back at his foster mother.

After Hideo, Setsuko and Martha left and sat at their seats. Yusei and Aki looked at each other before facing the altar and stepped forward.

**A/N: I don't know all about the wedding ceremonies, all I know is the vow, exchanging of rings and the kiss.**

"The wedding ring is a symbol of eternity. It is an outward sign of an inward and spiritual bond which unites two hearts in endless love. And now as a token of your love and of your deep desire to be forever united in heart and soul, you Yusei, may place a ring on the finger of your bride." The minister said, Yusei turned to looked at Aki.

"Aki, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness to you." Yusei placed the ring on Aki's finger

"By the same token Aki, you may place a ring on the finger of your groom."

"Yusei, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness to you."

The minister curved out a small smile

"Yusei, do you take Aki to be your wedded wife and in the presence of these witnesses do you vow that you will do everything in your power to make your love for her a growing part of your life? Will you stand by her in sickness or in health, for richer or poorer, for better or worse til' death do you part?"

"I do." Yusei seriously answered. The minister turned towards Aki.

"Aki, do you take Yusei to be your wedded husband, and in the presence of these witnesses do you vow that you will do everything in your power to make your love for him a growing part of your life? Will you stand by him in sickness or in health, for richer or poorer, for better or worse til' death do you part?"

"I do." Aki said with a small nod

Smiling, the minister/priest (I'm a Catholic) looked at the two. Seeing their commitment to one another made him smile.

"I pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Fudo, you may kiss the bride…"

Yusei turned to his right, he smiled at her while Aki smiled behind the veil, he was dying so see her face after the two months they were forbidden to see each other. Lifting up the veil, he finally saw her gorgeous amber brown eyes, their eyes were staring at each other, slowly, Yusei raised both his hands and cupped Aki's face, slowly leaning to her as they both closed their eyes. Their lips locked and in cue, the guests stood up and applaud for them, Setsuko let a single tear escape her eye and Martha smiled them, proud of what Yusei has become.

They went outside where rose petals rained down on them, then Mikage, Stephanie, Carly and the rest of the female guests crowded.

Aki turned around and threw her bouquet backwards, and then out of curiosity, they were surprised when Carly was the one who caught it.

The newlywed couple laughed and went inside the limousine and went on their destination.

That day was one of their most treasured moments, where they gathered just to see Yusei Fudo and Aki Izayoi now Fudo Aki become one. They celebrated at the Izayoi household where Rua ate with all his heart's content but not without being scolded by Ruka to mind his table manners, Jack and Kouji quarreled again but thankfully Key, Crow and Kiryu were able to hold them to their places. The groom and the bride are yet to be seen…

* * *

Fudo household…

The couple arrived at their new house which is just a few blocks away from Yusei's former home, Hideo bought it as a gift for the two of them to start a fresh new life together. It is as big as the Izayoi household complete with a garage, garden and a backyard with a swimming pool.

Closing the door behind him using his foot and locked it, Yusei carried his loving wife in his gentle and caring arms while Aki held on to Yusei's shoulders and her head rested on his shoulder.

"Yusei…" Aki whispered softly, Yusei smiled at her when they reached their bedroom, gently laying her down to the comfortable bed, Yusie was caught by surprise when Aki pulled him for a kiss, wrapping her arms firmly around Yusei's neck. Yusei kissed back, they have missed kissing like that after those two months, the couple broke the contact and looked at each other's eyes, cobalt eyes met with amber brown eyes.

"Aki, I'm going to make a promise to you… A promise I will always keep in my heart." Yusei spoke softly at her.

"I will do anything while I live to protect you, give you my love and I always looked after you and our child even if it costs my life just for you guys to be safe." Yusei said, Aki pulled him again for another passionate kiss.

"Yusei…" Aki smiled at him "Remember what you told me?"

Yusei nodded as he thought of the lakeside park, the very park where they confessed their love for each other and the very park where a special tree was seen.

"I still remember what I wrote there…"

Yusei remembered when he engraved something there with a sharp rock, first was a letter Y + the letter A, around the letters was a heart and below the heart was a message…

**Don't be lonely… I'm here… No matter what happens… I will always be with you… - love Yusei**

They kissed each other passionately, their phone was ringing but they didn't seem to care, what's important is both of them to be together at this time….

"Yusei…" Aki broke the kiss, Yusei looked at her curiously.

"Do you want to have a son?" she asked, Yusei chuckled.

"I would love to have a son and a daughter but I prefer to have a boy first…"

"A son that looks like his father, gentle and intelligent."

"And a daughter that looks like her mother, beautiful and caring…" Yusei leaned down again to kiss her lips.

They took another step at their life; soon, one will be with them…. **Right after a few months.**

**

* * *

**

**NOW THIS IS THE CHAPTER I REALLY LOVED WRITING! Just two more, chapter 11 and the epilogue and it will be over!**

**Thank you for the 50+ reviews, keep reviewing please! I LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11- Dragon family tree**

**Key: Hello there my faithful readers! It's time for another chapter! I'm here with my fellow Signer, Ruka!**

**Ruka: So tell me, what's this chapter all about?**

**Key: Well, it has been such a long time since we had some BlackDust fluff so this is all about the Signer Dragons!**

**Ruka: And this will be Divine Flame Dragon's very first formal debut?**

**Key: Of course! After this, it's just the epilogue that is next!**

**Ruka: Will there be a sequel?**

**Key: *thinks. Yes, I'm highly sure there will be a sequel! But enough of that!**

**Ruka: Yugioh 5D's and me don't belong to kenji1104 and Key owns himself.**

**

* * *

**

Star Mountain…

Up in the very same mountain cliff, Stardust watched the whole scenery. He growled softly, so many things happened. First of all, his secret relationship with Rose has been fully exposed; it wasn't really a secret because Fairy, Red, and Feather already knew Stardust had longed to be with Rose. Then, their newest comrade, Flame awoke from his long slumber, the Crimson Dragon himself was the one ordered him to go to deep sleep and he will only awaken when his comrades needs him after that he will be free from the chains of slumber. Flame's master is a very intelligent man, he can't believe even when he became Shooting Star, he was still defeated and Flame didn't even transformed into his evolved form during their fight. But why had he woke up from his deep slumber? There was no threat threatening humankind and the world, Yliaster has been defeated, the Arc Cradle was destroyed before Flame even woke up. Then one person flashed Stardust's mind.

"PARADOX…" he hissed bitterly, that man had a lot of nerve corrupting him and making him a slave by stealing him away from his master. He's master along with two other duelists defeated him by increasing Stardust's strength, how Stardust was amused when he got his revenge on Paradox. Still, he is still a looming threat, his master is still aware of him, he kept his vigil.

Just then, Stardust's just smiled. He could still remember when Red told him that Rose was in distress when he was corrupted, Red said that she was so obvious but Stardust just shrugged Red's teasing, of course Rose was in distress because one of her 'precious' friends got stolen, she was worried because he's a friend but that was a lie when Rose and Stardust talked when they finally declared their love. Rose was afraid that if anything happened to him, Rose would forever regret that she didn't say she loved him, the only answer she got was when he licked her mouth.

"You and your uncontrollable tongue…You're much worse than your master." Rose giggled (I know dragons don't giggle)

Just then, the sound of strong wings came and Stardust knew who it was.

"Divine…" Stardust said the name of the dark gray dragon with glowing gold eyes, Divine Flame Dragon have horns at each side of the end of his lips, Four long horns at the back of his head, then there are six spikes at the back of his neck, two medium sized horns at his nose tip and two spikes beneath his jaw. He also has one long spikes at each arm,

"I shouldn't be saying that if I were you especially in front of Rose, you do know she felt bitter at her master's former mentor." Divine Flame said as he landed at the stony ground.

"The infidel…" Stardust growled angrily at the mention of Divine.

"Flame is fine."Flame said, walking besides Stardust.

They stayed silent for awhile before Flame broke the silence.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your mate?" Flame mentioned the word Stardust is shy of.

Stardust flinched at the mention of the word 'mate'.

All of their comrades knew of how far Stardust and Rose's relationship is. Just like what Red blatantly said, they sleep together like their respective masters; Rose would then whip Red to shut him up.

It was all true, they sleep together, and Stardust rarely sleeps at his sanctuary at the Star Mountain and often sleeps with Rose at her domain, the Rose forest. He must admit, the nuzzling and the licking were fine until Rose told him…

* * *

_The two lovers rested their heads on each other; they nuzzled their heads and neck together. It was another typical night of them being alone yet Stardust's intentions are pure, he just wants to spend time with Rose_

_"Stardust?"_

_Stardust snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Rose._

_"Yes Rose?"_

_"I want to bear your child…"_

_Stardust froze and just stared at Rose, that was… unexpected and too blunt for Rose. Fortunately, he managed to recover._

_"I just want to be with you." Rose said, seeing Stardust's reaction._

_"I'm always with you Rose."_

_"Lay with me this night…"_

_"But Rose…Isn't this a little bit—"_

_"Sudden? I know." Rose interrupted him "Love me Stardust. I know you have been waiting for a thousand years to be with me and I'm willing."_

_"Rose… I'm not sure. Mating is a big step and it needs to be thought."_

_"I already know the consequences Stardust, as I said, I'm willing, and I want to feel you more like how our masters felt."_

_Stardust thought for awhile, it's as just what Rose said; he had been waiting for a thousand years just to be with her. Heck he even desired to become Rose's mate. With that, Stardust gave in._

_"Okay…" he muttered. Going behind Rose and softly bit her shoulder._

_

* * *

_

He must admit, that night was one of the greatest nights he had with Rose, the pleasure they felt that night was overwhelming that both of them couldn't stop their loud roar echo throughout the place. Rose has just become his mate, wife in the human tongue; it has been 9 months since Rose laid a fertile egg. The Dragons were soon called by the Crimson Dragon, the god decreed that they should only have one child due to the fact that if two Signer Dragons mated, their offspring would be two-times as powerful as their parents. There are 4 of them who are males and two of them are females. Rose already has Stardust so that leaves Fairy, but Fairy stated she isn't expecting or planning to mate with Red, Feather and Flame and chose to protect the other spirits instead.

"She's having one of those protective instincts again."

Flame looked at him "I see…."

"Are female dragons always like that?" Stardust curiously asked, Flame chuckled at the question.

"Didn't you know that some male dragons eat their young when they can't hunt for food?"

Stardust shook his head.

"You can also call it cannibalism and sadistic, I'm glad my fellow dragons aren't like that."

"You mean the other dragons at your master's deck?" Stardust rhetorically asked. Flame nodded.

"Back to Rose, she's also has been having one of those foul mood swings, sometimes I see her crying but when I approached her, she threatens me saying that I go nearer she wouldn't hesitate in burning me and whipping me. To tell the truth, I actually creep out back then."

Flame laughed a little "No offense but your mate is acting like a pregnant human female."

Before Stardust can speak "Always keep your vigil my friend, I didn't wake up for no apparent reason. There's still a threat to watch out for." With that, he flew up to the sky, making a loud sound from his strong wings and roared when he soared at the skies.

"You're exactly the same as your master. Ever so serious but you can be quite a fun to talk with." Stardust said, those words were intended for Flame. "Thanks."

* * *

Stardust let himself fall down the cliff and flapped his wings, he ascended into the air and left the Star Mountain.

He cried out his signature roar when he saw Fairy playing with the other Duel Spirits.

Fairy noticed him and looked up at Stardust.

"What brings you to the Ancient Forest?" Fairy asked, curious at Stardust.

"How's Rose? I know you're the only one she only allows to go near her."

Fairy seemed surprise; she then smiled at Stardust's wisdom.

"You were always so wise Stardust." Fairy whispered something to the Duel Spirits, Stardust could hear her "Go play somewhere me and my friend here will just talk about something okay?" she told the Key Mace spirit.

The Key Mace nodded.

Fairy looked up at Stardust.

"She's fine, she even asked me to stay with her for some time." Fairy said, Stardust felt a twinge of jealous, why can't he, her mate, stay with her? Is Rose really so protective?

"I can tell that you miss her." Fairy smiled when Stardust nodded "Don't worry Stardust; she won't always stay like this."

"What do you mean?" The gentle dragon asked.

"You'll see… In due time. Now if you may, I have some friends waiting for me." Fairy left and slithered deeper into the forest while Stardust stood there with a puzzled look.

"Oh well…" Stardust flew up in the sky once more.

As he flew randomly at the sky, he thought, why does Flame knows a lot? Maybe it's because he governs the dragons, that's why he knew how they act but why does Fairy also know something?

Stardust must admit; he was very confused. He is still all-new, sure he is excited in becoming a father but if their child hatched? Will Rose finally let him be with her again with their child or will she boot him out again?

"Maybe Feather and Red can help on how to approach Rose." Stardust thought, Fairy didn't give her any and Flame left before he even had the chance to speak to him and is currently unknown where has gone to, Flame really has a habit of just disappearing and appearing just like that.

* * *

By chance he heard them bickering near the Crystal Lake, Red and Feather were arguing about something… AGAIN.

"I already told you numerous times to stay silent so I can scare those deers towards your hiding place but you jumped in when their still 10 meters away from you!" Stardust heard Feather scold red as he descended to the ground.

"SNEAKING IS NOT MY STYLE! BEING AGGRESSIVE IS MY STYLE! YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT!" Red snapped at Feather, roaring with such a loud voice that the birds inhabiting the tree flew away.

"See? Even your growl, roar or voice can't help you get any food!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE…"

"I see I've missed something that made you two upset." Stardust interrupted, both turned to see the white dragon.

"What are you doing here?" Red asked, crossing his mighty arms. There's a hint that he is annoyed of Stardust's unexpected arrival.

"Actually I was looking for you two. I need some advice."

Red and Feather looked at each other with a confused look before looking at Stardust once again.

"What's this? The wise Stardust Dragon needs some advice?" Feather cackled with his tone.

"Shouldn't you be asking Flame? Besides he IS as wise as you while…" Red looked at Feather "While Feather here is an airhead."

"TAKE THAT BACK!" Feather demanded.

"What if I don't?"

"I'll be sure to burn you with my Noble Stream!"

"TRY IT!" Red challenged him; both gritted their sharp teeth out of anger and annoyance at each other. Stardust watched them and shrugged his shoulders.

After minutes of persuading the two, the two calmed down.

"So what was it you wanna ask?" Feather asked curiously.

"By the way, shouldn't you be with your mate?" Red asked, Stardust flinched again at the word 'mate'

Stardust regained his composure and sighed "Flame left before I even ask him."

"Typical of that dragon… Red and Feather said in unison.

"Do you guys know how to approach Rose?"

Red twitched in annoyance while Feather was force to laugh by Stardust's statement.

"YOU'RE ASKING US HOW TO APPROACH YOUR MATE WHEN YOU KNOW HER BETTER THAN WE DO?" Red yelled at another loud tone, making the birds fly out from their homes. Feather cackled again.

"I'm glad you find it amusing Feather." Stardust said, hinting sarcasm in his voice.

Red smacked Feather at the back of his head.

"What was that for?" Feather furiously asked, slapping Red with one of his wings. Red fumed in anger.

"You two are still acting like dragonlings." Stardust commented. The two didn't hear him and continued to argue, Stardust thought it would be better to just leave and find food for Rose, maybe if he brought her some food maybe she'll let him be with her. Stardust curved a smile, it was perfect. He knew Rose will be hungry by just sitting there all day.

Flying up at the sky, he left his two comrades bickering with each other who didn't even notice him leave.

* * *

It wasn't until half an hour when he spotted a boar; he quickly flew down and caught the boar who didn't notice Stardust in the sky.

The boar started squirming but it was useless, to end the boar's suffering, Stardust used his sharp claws to quickly decapitate the boar's head. Now covered in blood, Stardust didn't care and bit the boar until he held it with his submissive teeth. He flew highly in the skies and proceeded to fly at the Rose Forest.

He went down again with the food on his mouth; he walked towards Rose's nest until he spotted her from the thorn bushes, sleeping soundly, her wings beside her.

Stardust dropped the boar to the ground and crawled beside Rose, he licked her left cheek.

As he expected, his mate woke up and looked at Stardust with her sleepy eyes.

"Stardust?"

"It's me Rose. Don't worry."

Rose smiled at him, now this surprised Stardust, normally Rose would whip him or roar at him during the past 9 months but right now, she seemed happy.

"I've brought you food in case you're hungry…" Stardust said, this was awkward, slowly he got up and walked towards the dead boar, he carried it with his mouth and dropped it infront of Rose.

"Thank You my love…"

Stardust smiled when Rose bent her neck down to bite on the flesh of the boar, taking chunks of meat and she chewed on it.

"Why won't you eat? Aren't you hungry?" Rose asked sweetly. Why is she so happy?

"I-uhh… You see, I hunted for it just for you, I figured out you might be hungry…. So it's okay for you to eat with you?"

"No." Rose answered him, making Stardust looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"There will be **three **of us…" Rose smiled at him.

"What do you me—"Stardust was interrupted when he heard a small chirp of a dragonling beneath Rose's right wing.

"Meet your son my love…" Rose gently pushed the small dragonling towards Stardust.

Stardust looked at the small dragon, he has Stardust's head but his nose is smaller than Stardust's long one. His son's wings are also like Stardust but are more feathered like Rose's then finally it's scales is light black in comparison to him and it's eyes are like Rose but are yellow. He inherited much from his father.

He was in shock; the baby dragon looked at his father curiously.

"Don't be shy, that's your father…" Rose cooed at the dragonling.

Hearing his mother say that, the dragonling led out a small roar and tried to fly but its wings are too small, he instead jumped, trying to reach his father's long nose.

Stardust brought his head down and his son happily roared and climbed on his nose. Rose smiled at him when she saw her baby was rubbing on Stardust's nose.

"Meet Black Star…" Rose said, walking beside stardust and nuzzled his head with her's.

"He's ours…" Stardust muttered before bringing down his son.

"Are you hungry?" Rose playfully asked, the baby Black Star roared in joy.

Then mother and son ate what Stardust hunted for Rose. Stardust couldn't help but smile and decided to eat with them; their son was between them, energetically nibbling at the meat.

'Tomorrow will be a new day… With Rose and I being parents…' Stardust thought.

* * *

**What do you think of the name Black Star Dragon?**

**Awright! It's just the epilogue and we are ready for the sequel!**

**Once again review please! I need about 6-8 revs! Your support is appreciated!**


	13. EPILOGUE

**Epilogue – Bonds of Friends and Family…**

**Key: *sniffs**

**Crow: Whoa, never seen you that sad. I thought you had a cool and serious attitude.**

**Key: It's because….**

**Rua: Because of what?**

**Key: This will be the last part!* CRIES**

**Ruka: Shouldn't you be happy about it?**

**Key: I am! I'm just so happy that many appreciated my story! It meant a lot to me!**

**Aki: all what Key wants to say is Thank you for all the support you have given him! Hit it Yusei and Jack.**

**Yusei and Jack: Key doesn't own Yugioh 5D's but he owns himself.**

**Key: WAAAHHH!**

**Everyone please pass him a tissue…. XD**

**

* * *

**

6 years later…

**Ruka's POV**

Today, the sunshine looks perfect, the weather was perfect. Well, I am 19 years old already, my college will come to an end after a year, and I can finally become a teacher for preschoolers. Rua on the other hand decides to hone his skills and become a professional duelist after he is over with his course on about Entrepreneurship. So that he can run the family business.

Speaking of professional duelists… Yusei, Jack, Crow and Key are now professional duelists; they received their respective contracts 5 years ago with Crow getting his 4 years ago. They surely deserved it after working hard to show the people around the world how strong they are.

"RUKA!" came a mature but cheerful voice from downstairs…. RUA.

"We're leaving!" he called out to me again. God, my twin can be annoying sometimes even though he is an adult now!

"I'm coming Rua!" I shouted from my open door, and then I heard Rua carrying the stuff we need for the picnic… Yes, the picnic. I and Rua were the ones who said that we're going to be earlier at the lakeside park.

After fixing my things, I stood up from my chair and looked at the wall mirror beside the doorway; I guess I don't need to fix my long green hair. I laughed lightly when I remember my old hairstyle when I was young, two high ponytails, I got rid of it and my hair got longer so I settled in having a long hair without doing anything in my hair. Crow and Jack even complimented me that I looked beautiful to what I look like right now. Crow… He married Shira, a popular singer whom he met during the premiere of the 3rd WRGP; I can tell that it was love at first sight when they saw each other. They eventually got married and Shira bore him a daughter whom they named Kuhaku which they got from the word peacock.

I went down the stairs to see Rua waiting for me with his arms crossed; an impatient look can be read upon his face.

"What took you so long?" He asked, Rua still didn't change at all, he probably looked more mature with his face and his long ponytail but he still acts sometimes like a child.

"Thinking about a few things." I answered him "Let's go."

Rua smiled and nodded at me, he carried the backpack and paper bags while I carried my purse.

"I have a wonder Ruka…" I heard Rua said behind me.

"What is it?" I asked plainly when we entered the elevator.

"Why don't you have a boyfriend yet?"

"And why don't you have a girlfriend?" I countered him by targeting his weak point.

Rua flinched and his face darkened, I quickly regret what I said when I saw him like that.

"Hey Rua… I was just kidding…" I placed my hands on his shoulders and tired to look at his eyes.

Then all of a sudden he boo'ed at me, I shrieked in surprise and fell back on the steel floor.

"HAHA! GOT YA!" Rua laughed as I fumed in anger.

I started beating his head to which he pleaded me to stop.

"BAKA (Idiot)!" I yelled at him as I stopped my assault to him.

"I swear Ruka; you can really scare the living hell out of me with your hidden rage!" Rua remarked at my outburst. I just scoffed at him.

We finally reached the basement floor where our 4-doored car is, we put our things in the trunk afterwards, Rua was the one to drive while I sat beside him at the front seat.

* * *

The ride towards the park went well; Rua didn't babble nonsense but just sang his favorite songs along with the music player of the car.

We arrived after 10 minutes; Rua and I unloaded the stuff and walked towards the agreed place. We saw a familiar person with tall spiky orange hair overlooking the lake…

"CROW!" Rua beat me to it as expected Crow turned around to look at us. He grinned when he saw this and then waved at us using his left hand.

"YO!" he called out as his grin grew wider "It seems I came here earlier than you guys."

Rua laughed and scratched the back of his head "Well Ruka here is taking too long to style her hair!"

I gave my twin a glare but he still continued "Must have wanted some guy to get attracted to her!"

Crow laughed loudly as I finally gave Rua a death glare. That was the last straw!

I controlled myself from giving Rua an earshot of scolding and I suddenly wondered why isn't Crow with his family?

"Where's Shira and Kuhaku?"

"Oh them? Shira said she'll be coming afterwards after they got Kuhaku's grades from Duel Academy, so my lovely wife told me I'll just go first." Crow smiled when he mentioned his family, he truly is happy with them.

I nodded at Rua, he nodded in response and prepared the picnic mats and the food baskets at the soft grass. After setting them up, Rua lied down at the picnic mat and watched the clouds. I sat beside Rua while Crow stayed on his spot that is until his phone rang.

"Hello?" Crow answered the call then a smile crossed his face "Okay, see ya."

I curiously looked at him and he glanced at me before walking away "Jack's coming…"

Jack Atlas… Jack didn't really change after all these years, he is still the same egoistical blonde we all know and love. He married Carly a month after Aki went into labor. They named him Jacques who surprisingly looks like Jack when he was still a kid in his Satellite years. Crow joked on him and jokingly accused Jack that he cloned himself, Crow got a punch on the face as a result. Everyone except us were shocked when Jack married Carly, many said he deserved better than having a 'clumsy and nerdy' woman to be his wife, again Jack showed them what they get for bad-mouthing the Atlas Family.

Carly quitted her job and became a housewife to take care of Jacques and manage the house while Jack is out there fighting a professional duel; in her free time she writes a book that is yet to be release to the public.

I sighed as I reminisced the past WRGP, Team 5D's and Team Dragon Force… The strongest teams to ever compete in the WRGP. Many said that our team and Team Dragon Force will be rivals to take the championship crown for the taking. It is true, as of now… Tam Dragon Force won 4 events and we won 4 WRGP events, the 9th WRGP is a no-contest due to another spectacular and to Rua, another **epic** duel between Yusei and Key. Both has their strongest Synchro Monsters in the field, Yusei has Shooting Star Dragon while Key has Divine God Dragon with him but in the end, Yusei was about to win when Key activated two trap cards, the first one to negate the effects of all monsters in the field and the 2nd one is The Arrival of the Apocalypse, a card which destroys all monsters in the field and both takes damage equal to the combined attack of their monsters in their respective fields therefore their duel ended in a draw. But even with all these, Team Dragon Force is a friend and rival to us, Rua even asked Key to join Team 5D's because he is also a Signer, the bearer of the body mark, a proposal Key declined stating that he belongs to the team.

Speaking of Key, our fellow and long-distanced Signer married Ymira a few months before Yusei and Aki. After that we haven't heard of Team Dragon Force except Kouji sending Jack some hate mails to which Jack furiously replies on. Those two still has their heated rivalry even after Kouji defeated Jack but Jack still has the many wins making Kouji become more furious.

I giggled at the memories, so much has happened… When we all met each other, the war against the Dark Signers, our struggle against Yliaster and the destruction of the Arc Cradle. All of the events that transpired strengthened our bonds together especially the bond between Aki and Yusei; they both fell deeply in love to each other. All of it because of Yusei's saving words, if it weren't for him… Who knows what will happen to Aki?

I tried to remember all the memories that I didn't even notice the Atlas Family were already here.

"Hello? Ruka?" I heard Rua's voice, I blinked my eyes and saw Rua's left hand waving infront of me.

I blinked again to see Jack behind Rua with his usual outfit beside him was Carly.

"Sorry, I was thinking about something…" I said, standing up.

"About what Auntie Ruka?" I heard Jacques voice behind me. I turned around to see Jacques looking at me curiously… The 5 year old blonde can be cute; I never thought Jack would look cute when he was still a kid like Jacques. I placed my right hand on top of his head and gently ruffled his hair.

"How are you Jacques?" I asked him with my sweet voice; Jacques smiled at me and said…

"I'm okay Auntie Ruka! Dad told me about D-wheels!"

I continued smiling at him even after he went beside his father whom Jack carried and let him ride on his strong shoulders. Jacques shouted in excitement when Jack started walking as Jacques felt the air, even though Jack looks like a cold man, he really has a caring attitude deep inside his egoistical shell. He really adores him… We watched father and son playing with each other as Jack lifted Jacques up and down.

"Well that just leaves…" Crow said as he sat down beside me.

"Yusei and Aki and Ruka's favorite…" Rua grinned as he mentioned the child who I really adore. I blushed as a response.

As in cue…

"AUNTIE RUKAAA!" A cheerful and cute voice shouted from behind us, we all looked at the direction where the voice came. Then we all smiled when we saw them…

Yusei was still wearing his dark blue jacket with the amber studs, his regular outfit; beside him was Aki who was wearing a dress meant for pregnant women and with a white jacket. Yep, you heard it right… Aki's two months pregnant now, her belly is starting to swell once again but I wasn't really focused on the couple, I was focused on the little boy Aki was carrying.

Their son… Fudo Yahiko, like Jacques, he exactly looks like his father, he has Yusei's crab-like hair with those gold highlights, Yahiko also has a lighter skin tone compared to Yusei, his cobalt-blue eyes but his eyes aren't really fully inherited from Yusei but from Aki, he has a mix of Yusei and Aki's eye shapes, Yusei's sharp eyes but a bit more rounder like Aki's. Finally he wears a jacket similar to Yusei but without those amber studs and also the color isn't dark blue but is dark red as Aki's clothing and black pants to go with it.

"Yahiko-kun!" I exclaimed, Yahiko started squirming at his mother's arms.

"Kaa-san (Mother/ Mommy)! Please put me down! Kaa-san!" Yahiko pleaded which made Aki giggle and obliged, putting him down to the soft grass.

He ran up to me and embraced me with a tight hug; I hugged him back and sniffed his hair.

We stayed like that for a minute until Yahiko broke the contact and smiled sweetly at me.

"Looks like Yahiko really misses you Ruka." Came Aki's voice, stepping towards us and stpped when she was behind Yahiko.

I smiled at her and nodded, I looked up at Yusei "Shall we begin?"

Yusei nodded, the celebration we're doing is the day when Team 5D's was first formed, we laid all the food and drinks we've brought.

"It's so unfortunate Bruno couldn't come…" Rua mentioned our blue-haired friend who is married with France's most renowned duelist… Sherry LeBlanc.

We all nodded, Bruno called a week ago that he couldn't come because Ashley's graduation is coming up, Sherry named their daughter Ashley and is about the same age as Yahiko but Yahiko is two months older than her. Last time we saw her, she has blonde hair that is shoulder-length and the same emerald eyes Sherry has. She is also very polite and obedient. Bruno now carries the LeBlanc name and it was so sad when he said he'll be moving out with Sherry to France and stay there for 7 years before migrating back in Neo Domino City after Sherry discussed her plans, right after Ashley's graduation is over, they'll be preparing to go to Neo Domino and live there until Ashley finishes her High school years. Sherry really does know how to plan, she was already planning and calculating her child's future before Ashley was even born.

"Can someone pass the tempura?" Jack said, I took the plate and gave it to him. He nodded thanks before getting two pieces and dipping them with the sauce.

I saw Yusei took a piece of teppanyaki and mixed it with Yahiko's rice bowl.

"Yahiko." Yusei plainly said, Yahiko turned to him and opened his mouth.

"Aaahh…." Father and son really looked cute when Yusei is feeding Yahiko.

Yusei gently fed Yahiko with a spoonful. Then Yahiko looked at Yusei with pleading eyes.

"Tou-saaann(Daddy/ Father)…. I want water…"

Yusei smiled this time; Aki who was at Yahiko's left took a bottle of water and held Yahiko's jaw.

"Drink it straight okay?" Aki said, Yahiko nodded.

I looked at them three, their so perfect. Both of them are full of love to each other.

"Good boy…" Aki praised after Yahiko was done drinking, Yusei ruffled his hair and chuckled.

"Minna-san! (Everyone)" a voice shouted from a distance, a voice which made Crow grin.

It was his wife, Shira and his daughter, Kuhaku, the two girls who are most precious to him.

"Daddy!" Kuhaku shrieked in delight when she saw her father, she started running towards Crow and hugged him.

"Hahahaha, how's my sweet little girl?" Crow laughed as he gently pat the crimson-haired girl. The crimson hair was inherited from Shira's crimson hair.

"My grades are fine daddy, I have no failing mark!"

"That's good to hear."

"Anata…" Shira called out, Crow looked up at his wife whom he called my singing dove.

"Hey honey…" Crow let go of Kuhaku and stood up, he lightly kissed Shira's lips.

"Crow. My son is seeing what you're doing…" Jack grumbled from below, Crow looked at Jacques; Jacques was looking at them curiously.

"Do you do that to mom?" Jacques asked with innocence, Crow led out a laughed while the rest of us smiled. Yahiko was the only one who doesn't understand.

"Uhhh…" Jack looked at Carly in the corner of his eyes. Surely Carly was blushing.

"Yes." Jack said as his face flushed red.

"Then I want proof." Jacques demanded, Jack was taken aback by his son's request. For a moment he sat there, I was sure Jack's pride is keeping him but he finally gave in. Turning towards Carly, he planted a deep kiss on her lips. Carly was so intoxicated that she didn't move.

"Way to go there bud!" Crow shouted at before getting smacked by his wife for his behavior.

"Youch!"

Yusei closed his eyes and chuckled while Aki was watching them with a smile.

"Kaa-san?" Yahiko called out, Aki looked at him.

"You and tou-san also do that right?" Yahiko asked with innocence, I saw Yusei's cheeks flushed, Yusei rarely blushes or stutters but when it comes to Aki, she can really exposed his weakness.

Then without warning, Yusei held Aki's head and made her to look at him before kissing her with passion. Yahiko's smiled widely. Aki's eyes widened first but she soon closed her eyes and wrapped her hands around Yusei's neck.

Kuhaku looked at the two couples who were kissing each other and turned to Crow and Shira.

"I want to see daddy and mommy kiss too!" Kuhaku said.

"Then why didn't you say so?" Crow said, raising his eyebrows before kissing Shira, wrapping his arms around her.

Rua had a look of jealousy "Man, I wished I had a girlfriend…"

"You'll have one soon Rua, believe me, just be patient and love will come to you…" I said, and then Rua grinned and nodded.

This was the family I've really wanted, a family with friends who cares deeply to each other. I knew, just what Yusei says, our bond will always be together…

I looked at the three before looking at the nearest tree. I smiled and then pulled Yahiko to my side.

"Do you see that Yahiko?" I asked the little boy, I pointed at the tree. Yahiko nodded.

"Did you know that in this park and near that tree is the spot where your tou-san and kaa-san confessed?"

"Really?" Yahiko asked as his eyes widened in joy.

"This is also the place where your tou-san promised your kaa-san one thing…"

"What is it Auntie Ruka?" Yahiko watched me with his full attention.

"He said… **Don't be lonely… I'm here…**"

* * *

**THE END**

**Give me two weeks to take a break then I'll write the sequel! WATCH OUT FOR:**

**The Misadventures of Fudo Yahiko**

**Once again, I thank you all for your support, please review!**

**Thanks to all of your support! Without your support, this story wouldn't have existed!**

**This story is dedicated to my fellow Faithshippers and to the following authors I was inspired from…**

**EchoGirl319 for her fantastic story, A Rose in the Stars**

**SequoiaSemper for her nice one-shot collections!**

**Lady Ava for her Memento's Inception!**

**Lucarly because her stories were the first one I read here in **

* * *

**Special thanks to:**

**Seeker Heart**

**ultima-owner**

**Smile-thebestthingintheworld**

**Jackandcarlylove**

**puppylove1821**

**amk8930**

**Dragunity Gemini**

**exleader75**

**Rapis-Razuri**

**RunoandAkizafan**

**PirateKing4**

**And all those who faved me and reviewed me!**

**THANK YOU ALL! HOPE TO SEE YOU ALL REVIEW MY NEXT STORY! PLEASE FAVE AND REVIEW IN THE FUTURE! DON'T JUST FAVE! REVIEW ALSO! kenji1104 SIGNING OUT!**


	14. THE MISADVENTURES OF FUDO YAHIKO IS OUT!

NOTICE TO THE PUBLIC XD:

**THE MISADVENTURES OF FUDO YAHIKO, CHAPTER ONE IS OUT! REVIEWS WILL BE NICE!**

**ENJOY READING AND EXPECT MORE CHAPTERS TO COME!**

**I would also want to thank the ones who reviewed and gave me the much-needed praises and criticisms! THANK YOU!  
**


End file.
